The Big Four and the Chamber of Secrets
by wolfdogpack
Summary: The big four are back for their second year at Hogwarts. A dangerous shadow is freed from it's cell. Is the school safe anymore with a myth come to life or will the school be closed forever? With a the new DADA professor that is so full of himself, and a House-elf that is determined to make you leave the school; What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Non/Disney character or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

 **Prince Charming from Shrek as Gilderoy Lockhart**

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

I gazed out of my tower as the sun began to set beneath the horizon. I was searching for any owl that would have either my Hogwarts supply list, or a letter from one of my friends.

I saw a great horned owl flying in the distance. I leaned out of my tower as far as I could in hopes that if it was delivering a letter than it would notice me. It landed on the window sill right next to me it's beak was filled with two letters.

"Thank you" I said taking the letters and replacing them with owl treats. The first letter was the supplies list for my second year at Hogwarts. The other letter was from Merida; inviting me to stay at her place for the last week of summer vacation, and going to Diagon Ally to get our supplies together.

"Mom Merida just invited me to get supplies with her family, and to stay at her place for the last week of summer. Oh please can I go" I said giving her puppy dog eyes. "No Rapunzel" Mother said as she ate her dinner. "What about just to go shopping for my supplies and for the last day of summer before we go to the Platform" I said as fast as I could.

I wasn't about to give up seeing my friends and getting out of this tower again. After going to Hogwarts, being away from the tower, and being around other people I was dying to get out of here.

"Rapunzel" Mother said as she gave me a glare signaling the talk was over. "Please Mother just for supplies and the last day of summer that's all" I said my voice sounding desperate.

My Mother sighed before giving up "Fine. Oh and you will be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas this year" Mother said as she started to pick up the plates. "Why?" I asked not complaining because I will be having Christmas with my friends.

"I'm just busy flower, and a very important friend of mine will be over to discuss business and it will not be very fun" Mother said as she placed the dishes in the sink.

"Now get some rest; tomorrow you can go get your supplies with your friend".

The next morning I was eating breakfast when a noise outside drew my attention. I looked out the window to see a flying car approaching. I ran outside quickly as the car started to descend.

"Hamish sit down. Hubert stop not making stupid faces at your sister. Harris stop trying to stick your head out the window". As the car came to a full stop in front of the tower the doors opened and three red curly haired boys came running out as they tossed a ball to each other. Then a large man with the same red curly hair and a left peg leg opened the driver side door. Merida opened the door on the other side and ran over to me.

"I'm so glad to see you. It's been torture at home" Merida said as she gave me a hug. "I've missed you so much. I haven't gotten any letters from you guys though. I thought you forgot about me" I said as I returned the hug.

"I haven't recived any letters either, but I was going to see you again before school started even if I had to take our flying car at the most busiest hour of the day for Muggles" Merida said ending the hug. "Now let's go".

"Now wait just a minute lass. I have to meet her parents first and make sure I get their permission to drive you two to Diagon Ally" Fergus said as he walked over to my Mother who was standing in the doorway arms crossed.

"Okay let's go before your Mother yells at us for driving the flying car without using the invisibility booster on in broad daylight" Fergus said after talking with my Mother. "Boys!" Fergus said to Hamish, Hubert, and Harris who got in the back of the car with me.

* * *

(Jack's pov)

My Uncle and I walked into Florish and Blotts which for some reason was packed with women; all twirling their hair, giggling, or shoving each other to get to the front of the line.

"Uncle what's going on" I asked as I was nearly trampled by a horde of girls as they entered the building. "I think it has something to do with this" Manny said as he pointed to a sign that said "Prince Charming book signing" with a moving picture of a blonde man giving a wink and a smile at us. "Jack I'm going to go look for your books don't get into trouble" Manny said before moving into the crowded store.

"Jack"

I turned around and saw a Hiccup entering the store with Snotlout behind him. "Hey Hiccup" I said as he stood next to me. "I haven't received a single letter all summer from you what happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I haven't gotten a letter from you either" I said as I thought of all the letters I sent and got no replies. "Jack, Hiccup".

Merida and Rapunzel pushed through the group of women to get to us. "Hey" I said as they stopped in front of us. "You two here for Charming" Hiccup asked as Snotlout ripped a page out of a book.

"I'd rather let my mother put me in a dress then read one of Prince Charming's books" Merida asid as she crossed her arms. "Who is Mr. Charming?" Rapunzel asked as she looked at the set of Prince Charming's books.

"He's just some pretty boy, no talent Wizard that wrote down his adventures" Merida said with quotation marks around "adventures". "Atleast that's what my dad says".

"I can't believe he's going to be our DADA teacher this year" Merida said as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Please tell me your kidding" Hiccup said. "According to my Mom it's true. Apparently Razoul has decided to leave the school after Tulio and Miguel left a dungbomb and some fireworks in his office. I think that was the last straw for him. So we get a new DADA teacher; and Ronin is the new Head of House for Gryffindor" Merida said just as a little girl with strawberry blonde hair ran into her.

Merida fell to the floor from the impact; while the girl stayed standing. "I am so sorry" The girl said quickly "Here let me help you" she said as she helped Merida get back on her feet. "It's okay. Nothing's broken" Merida said as the girl started to hover around her checking for injuries.

"What's your name?" Merida asked as she stopped the girls fretting. "Oh, I'm Anna Arendelle" the girl Anna said "Arendelle? Oh your Elsa's sister" Rapunzel said just as Elsa walked in the door.

"Anna don't run off like that" Elsa scolded as she came over to her sister. "Hi Elsa" I said as started to fix my hair. "Hi Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel" Elsa said with a smile before turning back to her sister. "Anna let's go get our school books. Mom and Dad will be here soon" Elsa said as a man with black hair walked in.

Spitelout Jorgenson walked in and walked towards us. "Hiccup you and Snotlout should have waited for me" he said as he glared at Hiccup. "Sorry Uncle" Hiccup said trying not to make eye contact with his Uncle.

"Now let's see. Red unmanageable hair you must be a DunBroch, Rapunzel do say high to your Mother for me when you get a chance it's been ages since I last saw her, and white hair a mischievous smile you must be a Frost" Mr. Jorgenson said.

"My names Jack sir" I said as I glared at him. Mr. Jorgenson just smirked and turned to Anna and Elsa "And you two. blue eyes an expensive book and a necklaces with the Arendelle crest" Mr. Jorgenson said as he pulled out the book from Anna's basket.

"Lord Jorgenson" said a man with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes behind Mr. Jorgenson. "Please try to be civil in front of children" the man said a women with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked over to Elsa and Anna. She gave them both a hug then turned to Mr. Jorgenson.

"Of course. I apologize for holding you up Lord and Lady Arendelle" Mr. Jorgenson said as he placed the book back in Anna's basket. "Snotlout. Hiccup. let's get your books" he said as he grabbed Hiccup and Snotlout by the back of their shirts pulling them deeper into the crowded store.

"Anna let's go get your wand" Mrs. Arendelle said as she took a hold of Anna and Elsa's hand and paused to look at Rapunzel for a minute before leaving the store.

* * *

(Anna's pov)

After getting our books and saying goodbye to Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida we walked to Pendragon's wands to get my wand. I was so excited about getting my wand that didn't see where I was going and I crashed into a perfume stand. Making the bottles on the stand spill on to the ground. "I'm so sorry. Here let me help you" I said as I helped pick up the bottles of perfume that weren't broken "Thank you young lady" the cart owner said as soon as everything was picked up. "Here. This should cover any damages to your stand and any of your merchandise" my Dad said as he gave some galleons to the owner. "Thank you sir".

"Again I am so sorry" I kept saying as we walked away from the stand. Entering Pendragon's I looked at tall shelves stacked high with wand an old man wearing a blue robe walked behind the counter.

"Hello Ms. Anna Arendelle. I've been expecting you" the old man said as he put on his spectacles. "Lord and Lady Arendelle it's nice to see you again. It seems like just yesterday you two were in here buying your first wands" The man said.

"Hello Merlin. Anna requires a wand for Hogwarts" my Father said with pride. "Yes, of course. They grow up so fast; in fact my grandson is going to be a first year at Hogwarts as well" Merlin said before looking at me. "Now Ms. Anna, please raise you wand hand" Merlin said as he pulled out a tape measure.

I raised my right hand and Merlin to some measurements before going though the store brushing his beard in thought as he went from shelf to shelf. and took out three wand boxes.

He opened the first box and pulled out an 11 inch Holly with Dragon scale core and gave it to me. I gave a flick and the stairs was missing a few steps. "Definitely not" Merlin said as he took the wand back.

He then picked up a 13 inch Pine with Nymph hair core. I gave another flick and the ladder exploded into a pile of splinters. "No. third times the charm" Merlin said as he took the Pine wand from me and gave me a 10 and 1/2 inch Cherry wood with Phoenix feather core wand. I instantly felt the connection and gave a flick of the wand and a gold light came into existence.

"Thank you" I said as I jumped up and down in excitement. "You're welcome young lady. Now remember don't get any foolish ideas that magic will solve all your problems, because it won't" Merlin said before taking the money for the wand.

* * *

(Merida's pov)

Jack, Hiccup, and Rapunzel arrived at 6:00 pm with their school trunks and pets and their carts for tomorrow. After Dinner My Mother said "Now Fergus remember to take the kids to King's Cross Station. I have to be at Hogwarts early tomorrow so I can't take them".

"I got it woman" My dad said when Mom started to repeat the reminder. My mother just roller her eyes and turned to my Grandmother who was walking to her room for bed.

"Ma. don't forget to watch the boys till Fergus gets back".

"I now! we did this last year when Merida was a first year" Gran said as her crow squawked as it flew around the room. My mother sighed and turned to the three wee devils who were stuffing their faces with cakes.

"Time for bed children" My Mother said as my brothers, Dad, and Mother walked up the stairs for a goodnight's sleep.

The rest off us stayed up till Midnight talking about Quidditch, finishing up summer homework mainly Jack and I; and wondering if we will even learn a single thing from Mr. Charming; before going to sleep.

I was woken up rather rudely by my little brothers pouring an ice cold bucket of water on my face. As I sputtered from the cold water I noticed my Dad grabbing Trunks and running outside as fast as he could.

"Lass you'd best be getting up now, or you'll be late for the train" Gran told me as she bopped me on the head.

My eyes widened as I looked to the grandfather clock which had ten forty-five on it's face "Oh no" I said as I got out of my bed and got dressed in record time. Then I ran down the hall to the rooms where my friends where sleeping in. "Wake up!" I said as I opened their doors.

Rapunzel and Hiccup were already up and dressed when I nocked and Jack was rolling out of bed when I opened the door causing him to jump in shock. "Hurry get dressed were leaving in five minutes" I said before closing the door.

Once we were all dressed we grabbed whatever we could eat in the car before checking we had everything very quickly before hopping into the car and flying to King's Cross Station.

Dad got out of the car and gave us our trunks then we ran as fast as we could to Platform 9 3/4 "Hurry kids it's 10:58" My Dad said as he ran ahead creating a path for us with is bulk.

"Rapunzel, Hiccup; you two first" My dad said as we came to the entrance of the platform. Rapunzel and Hiccup ran through the gateway just fine. Then My Dad ran after them. I was only a few steps behind my Dad I expected to walk right through as well but for some strange reason I was prevented from entering.

I crashed into the wall and fell down as my cart flipped over. Thankfully Jack was quick enough to stop his cart before it hit me.

"Young Lady. Are you alright?" asked an elderly man. "Yes, I'm fine. I just lost control of the cart" I said as I stood up and dusted myself off. The old man just nodded before turning away to board a train.

"Jack what happened?" I asked after I righted my cart. "I don't now? The gateway has sealed it's self" Jack said as he touched the gateway but his hand didn't go through.

"Bong"

I turned in the direction of the noise and saw a station clock chiming for eleven o'clock. "No" I said "We missed the train" Jack said as he looked at the clock.

"Jack. If we can't get through dose that mean Dad can't come back?" I asked as I started to tap on the stones with my wand hoping a combination would open it like in Diagon Ally.

"I don't now. Ask Hiccup or Rapunzel when we see them again" Jack said as he looked at the clock ticking away. "Come on Jack let's go wait by the car" I said as I pushed off the gateway. "The car" Jack said as we walked away from the gateway. "The car. Great idea Merida" Jack said as we neared the car "We'll fly to Hogwarts".

"Why can't I fly the car?" Jack asked as he got into the shotgun seat. "Because Jack, have you even driven a flaying car before?" I asked as I got in to the drivers seat and started the engine.

"No" Jack said as he crossed his arms. I put the car in drive and soon we were airborne. "Okay now that we're up time to activate the Invisibility Booster" I said as we started to fly.

"Just relax Merida. Soon we will be arriving at school in style" Jack said as we flew in the direction of the school. When the Invisibility Booster started to flash on and off before stopping. "Oh no!" I said as I hit the Invisibility Booster button trying to make it work.

"What oh no?" Jack asked "We've lost our invisibility" I said "Well in that case let's go lower we need to find the train anyway" Jack said as he looked out the windows for the Hogwarts train.

We soon found the train tracks but we couldn't find the train. "Now let's find that rain" I said as we flew over the tracks. "We can't be that far behind. it only left thirty minutes ago" Jack said.

We soon heard a train whistle "We can't be face behind now" I said as we fallowed the tracks when another train whistle was heard only this time closer. "wait a minute" I said before turning around to see the Hogwarts Express charging towards us.

"AHHH" Jack and I screamed as the train drew closer. I turned the steering wheel sharply to the right and off the train tracks. Which caused the car to flip over three times and on the last flip the door opened and Jack nearly fell out of the car.

But Jack grabbed onto me causing me to fall in his direction and the car to do the same."Do something" Jack said as I was almost pulled out of my seat. which caused me to take my foot of the accelerator pedal; suddenly I was weightless before the car tipped forward and started to descend quickly. "Hold on" I said as I pulled myself up to sitting "Oh; hold on. Good idea I was going to take some pictures of the amazing view" Jack said sarcastically as gripped my arm; I slammed the accelerator pedal causing the car to fly again, then I immediately turned the car to balance it out. That was all Jack needed to climb back into his seat and closed the door.

"I think we found the train" Jack said as he clutched a hand to his heart before looking at his snowy owl Baby Tooth. "Yeah" I said as we fallowed the train to Hogwarts.

By the time we got the Hogwarts the sun had already set and the castle had lantern light seeping through the windows. "Now all we need is a place to park" I said just as the car gave a loud cough before going out of control. "Pull up! Pull up!" Jack said as he gripped his seat like his life depended on it. "I'm trying" I said as I pushed the brake but it wasn't working.

"Tree" Jack said as we were approaching a large tree on the edge othe Hogwarts ground. "We're going to crash" I said as I braced myself for impact.

The branches bend and snapped to let the car through as it slammed into the tree. The car finally stopped as in the middle of the tree after breaking a third of the tree's branches. Before we could catch our breath the car fell forward and hit three main branches before finally stopping at a large branch near the ground.

"Merida you okay?" Jack asked as we caught our breath. "Fine a little bruised, but fine. You? I said just as the car got a tap on it's side.

"What was that?" Jack asked as he straightened his back and looked outside his window. "I don't know" I said as I looked outside for something. when a large club began smashing the front the car.

Jack and I were screaming as the tree took it's revenge on us on the third swing of the club the front window cracked. Then a branch skewered the rear window. After that we were started to sway from left to right, up and down, and forwards and backwards. All while being hit by tree branches.

The car tipped forwards and we fell down from the tree and on to the ground. "Drive!" Jack yelled as the tree swung back. I started the car and slammed my foot on the accelerator.

We made it out of the trees range just as the tree bent over to try to hit us. Once we were far enough away I stopped the car and Jack and I looked back to see the tree standing tall and triumphant.

Jack grinned as he caught his breath before the car doors suddenly opened and the seats threw us out; then our trunks and our pets fallowed. The doors closed and the car started to drive away on it's own.

"The car" I yelled as we raced after the car before stopping as it started towards the forest. "My Mother is going to kill me" I said as I watched the care drive off.

After we collected or stuff we made our way to the castle and placed our trunks on the right side of the hall and our pets on the left knowing that the house elves would put our stuff in our dorm rooms.

As we started to climb the stairs "We this is just a great way to start off the school year. The gateway closes on us and we nearly get killed by a tree" Jack said as we started to climb the stairs. "What else could go wrong".

I looked up as we neared the top of the stairs and found my Mother standing at the top of the stairs. with her arms crossed and a glare on her face. "Are you to okay?" Mother asked as looked us over for any scrapes or bruises. "Were fine Mom" I said before she could start fussing. "Well in that case you two will fallow me for a good long talk".

We were in her office as she pulled out a newspaper from the Daily Prophet with "Flying Ford Anglia seen by Muggles" as the heading. "You were seen by no less than seven Muggles" my Mother said as she dropped the newspaper in front of is. "Do you two have any Idea how serious this is?"

"You two have risked the exposure of our world, and don't even get me started on the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow. That has been here since before you two were born".

"Mom. I think the tree did more damage to us" I said which caused me to receive a glare at that. "You two are very lucky that Professor Manny and I convinced the Ministry into letting you stay here, or both of you would be on the train home" My mother said as she stood from her chair.

"I've contacted Professor Pitch and Professor Ronin to come and escort you two to your respected houses. And have told them that your two will be spending three months in detention with Professor Charming. I would also deduct house points but the school year has just begun" My mother said just as Ronin and Pitch walked in. Both had disappointment written on their faces.

"Goodnight Professors, students. Now if you all would please leave I have a howler to write to my husband" my Mother said in a huff and picked up a quill.

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

Herbology class this year was with the Slytherin house. on the left side of the long table the Slytherin students. Professor Bloome walked into the class wearing a yellow and white stripped dress with a black outer robe.

"Good morning students" Professor Bloome said as she entered the room. "Good morning Professor Bloome".

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years. Now gather around everyone" Professor Bloome said as we stood facing the table. "Now Today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes" She said as she lifted a pot on to the table.

"Can anyone tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" She asked. I raised my hand "Yes, Mr. Haddock".

"Mandrake, or Mandragora; is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state. It is quite dangerous; The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." I said with a big smile.

"Excellent. Ten Point to Hufflepuff" Professor Bloome said with a smile. My housemates smiled or nodded to me for the points before turning their attention to Professor Bloome.

"Our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. However they can knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given you all earmuffs for your protection. Now please put them on, quickly now".

"Now everyone. Watch me closely".

"Grasp your Mandrake firmly. Pull it sharply up out of the pot" Professor Bloome said as she lifted an ugly screaming wrinkled Mandrake root out. Even with the earmuffs on it's scream was still powerful enough that I had to cover my earmuffs to block out the noise.

"Got it? Now we place it into another pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm. Now your turn put on your gloves and get to it" Professor Bloome said as she finished placing soil in to the pot with the now quiet Mandrake.

I looked pulled out my Mandrake and was about to put it in the pot when I felt a slight pull on my earmuffs. I quickly put the hand that wasn't holding the Mandrake on my earmuffs and the other side of my earmuffs I pressed on my shoulder to prevent the Mandrakes cry from reaching my ears.

I put the Mandrake in the pot and placed the soil over it. My earmuffs continued to try to get off my ears, but I held on to them the best I could. Once I was finished repotting my Mandrake I looked around to see who cast a spell on my earmuffs. Every student there was focusing on their Mandrakes so they couldn't be trying to pull my earmuffs off.

My earmuffs jerked backwards slightly but my grip on them stopped them from flying off my head. I turned around after another hard jerk backwards; to see who was trying to pull my earmuffs off.

No one was behind me that I could see but the pull on my earmuffs suddenly stopped and I could hear muffled muttering. I looked around to try to find the source of the muttering. I couldn't hear that well but I could pick up a few words "Leave", "Hogwarts", "Go home".

I see a purple hat behind one of the large garden pots. I crouched down and made my way around the pot where a House-elf with a green pillow case and a purple hat and blue eyes. He seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't remember where until he noticed me. "Master Haddock" the House-elf said as he looked at me.

And then it hit me this was my cousin's family House-elf Dopey. I was about to ask what Dopey was doing here when he quickly fled from the room.

After Herbology I made my way to defense against the Dark Arts class room that I had with the Gryffindor house, and because Professor Charming was very busy the first and second year student had to be a joint class. That was the same for third-fourth and fifth-sixth years, but the seventh years had a class with all four houses.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **I was thinking about using Ratcliffe from Pocahontas, or Eret son of Eret from HTTYD2, Lancelot from Shrek, or Lord Farquaad from Shrek for Lockhart. but I think Prince Charming from Shrek is the best choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything that has to do with the Harry Potter series**

 **When I heard Lockhart says Dark Force Defense League I had to put the Sith or Jedi in it.**

* * *

(Merida's pov)

I sat in the back of the class which was odd; considering it was my favorite class DADA. The only problem was the dunderhead teacher this year; I mean Razoul was mean but at least he taught us something.

Hiccup sat next to me since the other seats were taken. He looked around the room that seemed to hold a million pictures of Professor Charming all doing different things but each and every picture had a smirk on it's face.

"Can this guy be any more full of himself?" Hiccup asked as he look at the largest painting in the room that showed Professor Charming painting a self portrait.

I was about to answer when our Professor mad a dramatic entrance. "Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me. Prince Charming" Proffesor Charming said with a smile and a hair flip.

"Order of Yen Sid, Third class, honorary member of the Jedi against sith Defense League and five time winner of the Witch Weekly's Most handsomest wizard in all the land award"

"He was so close to actually making this class tolerable" Hiccup whispered to me.

I just nodded me head I mean being in the Order of Yen Sid for any class was a prestigious honor and being a member even an honorary one of the Jedi against Sith Defense League is a chance few people ever get. Then he just had ruin it by bringing up his magazine contest winnings. This didn't seem to stop most of the girls in the class from sighing in adoration.

"But I'm not here to talk about that. I didn't get rid of the White Witch, by smiling at her" He said with a chuckle. I just gave Hiccup an 'is this guy for real' look.

"Now it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind" He said as he walked over to a burgundy curtain covering a cage and giving it a slight tap.

Whatever was under the curtain started to make noise as it hit the metal. "You may find yourself face to face with your worst fears in this very room".

I think I saw Kristoff flinch as Professor Charming continued his speech.

"Know only this. That no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It will provoke them!" He yelled as he removed the curtain and revealed small blue winged creatures with beady black eyes.

"Cornish pixies?" Astrid asked with crossed arms.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies" he said as if that would intimidate us. I started to laugh at how stupid he was.

"Don't laugh Ms. Dunbroch. Pixies can be devilishly tricky. Let's see what you think of them" He said as he lifted the latch. At least a dozen Pixies fly out of the cage. The Pixies started to attack the students; "Come on now, round them up. They are only Pixies after all" Professor Charming said as he ducked behind a pillar to hide.

The Pixies started to destroy the classroom; some ripping books apart others tormenting students. As their shrill laughter echoed around the room; some opted to swatting them like bugs others pulled out their wands but couldn't say a spell because they were bombarded with Pixies as soon as their wands were drawn.

"AAAHHH" Arthur yelled as he was lifted by his ears off the ground and onto one of the hooks on the chandelier. "Help!" Arthur as he dangled from the ceiling.

"Get off me!" Anna said as she was attacked by two Pixies. "Hold still Anna!" I yelled as got near her. When she stopped moving I used my book to swat the a Pixie away.

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" Professor Charming said as he left his hiding spot to 'save us'. The Pixies grabbed the wand and started to fire spells from the wand; causing the skeleton of a bilgesnipe to fall from the ceiling and shatter on the floor.

Our brave Professor was being chased by Pixies as well so he wasn't much help. Even the paintings were running away before the Pixies got to their frames.

"I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage" He said before heading to his personal chambers. "What do we do now?" I asked as I swatted a Pixie with a book.

"Okay that's it" Hiccup said as a Pixie tried to take his notebook. He pulled out his wand and yelled "Immobulus!"; causing every Pixie to freeze in midair. Hiccup sighed and grabbed his notebook out of a Pixie's hands before pulling them each one at a time to the cage.

"Can someone please get me down now?" Arthur asked as he dangled from the chandelier.

"Hold on Arthur" I said as I waved my wand causing his feet to land on solid ground.

"Well done class" Professor Charming said as he entered the class room. "I think we're done for today. On to your next class" he said as he opened the classroom door for us to leave.

* * *

(Jack's pov)

"Everyone fallow me" Mulan said as she walked down the steps toward the Quidditch pitch. "Okay guys. As you all know we need a new Seeker this year; so the minute we get onto the pitch I will release five snitches so bring your A-game. I will do this twice, and the candidate that catches the most snitches gets to be our new Seeker".

I couldn't wait to get started to feel the wind in my hair, the sound of wind whistling past me as I race through the sky, and the satisfaction I feel when I catch a snitch.

"And if we are going to win against Gryffindor our teamwork has to be the best. We are going to train harder, and longer until we are so good we can do this in our sleep. What?" Mulan yelled as she marched to the Quidditch pitch.

She stepped in front of John Smith and the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "I don't believe this. Where do you think you're going, John?" Mulan asked the Captain of the Gryffindor team.

"Quidditch Practice. Whay?" John asked as he nodded to Mulan.

"I booked the pitch for Slytherin today" Mulan said as she crossed her arms.

"Easy, Fa. We've got a note" Shang said taking a step in front of John "See for yourself" he said as he took the note from John and gave it to Mulan. John pulled Shang back after that and gave him a glare before turning back to Mulan.

"I, Professor Ronin, give the Gryffindor team permission to practice today, do to the need to train a new Chaser and Beater. Really well I need the pitch to recruit a new Seeker, and I'm pretty sure I booked the pitch first" Mulan said.

"I understand so how about a compromise?" John asked. "I'm listening" Mulan said nodding for John to continue. "You take the pitch for an hour to get a new Seeker. We get the pitch for the other hour" John said with his hand outstretched.

"As if we'd negotiate with you filthy Mudbloods and blood traitors" Gaston said as he took an intimidating step towards the Gryffindor team. The Gryffindor team glared at him some reaching for their wands. Mulan whacked him in the chest with her broom. "Gaston hold your tounge or I'll make you eat slugs again like I did when you told me a girl can't play Quidditch; when I first joined the team" she said before pushing him back away from the Gryffindors and making him stay there with a glare.

"That seems fair, but I have the pitch for next week again so don't try to get a Professor to weasel your way in again" Mulan said as she shook his hand. "Aladdin get the team warmed up" she said as the Gryffindor team left.

"Gaston, I'd advise you to be careful of what you say; considering most of your teammates have at least one Muggle-born or Muggle parent, and the only reason I haven't kicked up off the team is because you are the best Beater we have. But if you say that word again I will have you kicked off the team faster than you can say. "like Gaston"" she said with a glare before turning around and heading to the pitch.

"Hey Flynn. What's a Mudblood?" I asked in a hushed tone not wanting Mulan to make me eat slugs; I also wanted to know what that word meant after hearing it a few times from some of the older Slytherins.

"Well, It's an offensive word for Muggle-borns someone who doesn't have magical parents. It means dirty blood, and it's not a word that usually comes up in a conversation" Flynn said as we walked a to the pitch. "Some wizards and witches like Gaston who believe that they are better than everyone else because they are pure-blood"

"That's horrible" I said shocked that there were people in my house that thought that way.

"I think it's a load of dragon shit. Most Witches and Wizards now are half-blood or less" Aladdin said as he joined in the conversation.

"Alright you three. Show me what you can do " Mulan said as she unleashed five snitches into the air. Snotlout, Ariel, and I took to the sky immediately. I was enjoying flying so much the time 'flew' by. When our hour was up Mulan tallied the number of snitches we caught and I was made the new Seeker. I couldn't stop smiling as my teammates congratulate me. "Alright now that you are our new Seeker be ready to train long and hard" Mulan said as we left the pitch.

I was so happy I got on the team that I almost forgot that I had detention tonight. Merida and I sat in Professor Charming's class surrounded by stacks of fanmail. Professor Charming sat at his desk autographing photos "Can you two think of a better way to serve detention, than by helping my answer my fan mail?" Charming asked.

"Not really" Merida said before rolling her eyes and muttering 'detention with my mother would be better than this'

"Fame is a fickle friend, Celebrity is as celebrity does" Charming said as he looked at his reflection.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" I asked after I answered another fan letter. I had to restrain myself from banging my head on the desk.

"Well let's see your four hours are up now you can head back to your dorms" Charming said and before he even finished talking Merida and I were out of there like a firebolt.

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

Rapunzel and I were just leaving the Great Hall when we bumped into Jack and Merida who just got out of detention. "Jack Merida. how was detention?" I asked when they stopped in front of us panting slightly from their run.

"It was torture Jack said between pants. "It couldn't be that bad" Rapunzel said. "I would rather have detention with Professor Pitch or my Mother" Merida said once she finally caught her breath.

"What's going on Mozenrath?" someone said down the hall. I turned and saw Aladdin and Mozenrath walking towards us. There seemed to be something bothering the two fourth year Slytherins.

Aladdin and Mozenrath had wide eyes as they looked around the hallway in panic. "Do you hear it?" Aladdin asked us as he walked up to us. "Hear what?" Merida asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We heard when we were leaving the Great Hall and.." Aladdin said before he suddenly tensed up. "It's moving" Mozenrath finished for his brother before saying "I think it's going to kill". The twins turned and ran down the hallway.

"kill?!" Jack said as he ran after his housemates. "Aladdin Mozenrath wait up" Merida yelled as she fallowed Jack.

"This is just like first year all over again" I said as I rubbed my temples "Let's go they're going to need us" I said as I looked over to Rapunzel to find that she wasn't there. I looked in the direction of Jack and Merida and found her already running down the hall.

"Hiccup come on!" Rapunzle yelled as she ran down the hall. We all stopped running when we came to another hallway that had water all over it. Aladdin walked down the hall.

Rapunzel stopped us from moving as hundreds of spiders crawled out of Hogwarts "That's odd for spiders" Rapunzel said as she starred at the spiders. "I hate spiders" Merida said as she looked at the spiders. "Really?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms.

"What's that?" Rapunzel said as she fallowed Aladdin's and Mozenrath's eye. A message was painted on the walls in blood.

"The Camber of Secrets has been open enemies of the heir ... beware" I said reading the writing. "Is. Is that blood?" Jack asked as he looked at the red on the wall. "Unfortunately it is" Rapunzel said looking slightly green.

"Oh no. It's Megamind's fish. It's Minion" Aladdin said as hooked at the greenish brown fish that could breath and walk out of water; was now hanging in the air frozen in place.

All of a sudden the hall was crammed full of students. A camera flashed "Cool" said a first year Hufflepuff named Ted Wiggins before a Prefect confiscated it.

"Enemies of the heir beware. Your next Mudbloods" Snotlout said as he glared at Tulio and Miguel. Mulan slapped the back of his head and glared at him until he shrunk back and hide behind Gaston.

"What's going on here? Move out of the way please" Professor Megamind said as he pushed the student's out of the way. "What's going on... Minion" Megamind said as he stared in shock at his pet fish. Megamind turned to us his black and silver robe swirled around him. "Mr. Haddock what happened?" he asked as he looked at me his face grief-stricken.

"Megamind" Headmaster North said as he, Professor Pitch, Professor Elinor, and Professor Charming walled through the throng of students until they stopped in front of the message. "Everyone head to your dormitories immediately." North said his eyes widened in fear as he starred at the writing on the wall.

The students started to leave "Everyone except you six" North said as he pointed to Jack, Aladdin, Mozenrath, Rapunzel, Merida, and me. Once the hallway was clear of all students Pitch addressed the problem.

"He's not dead Megamind. Only petrified" Pitch said. Charming walked up the Minion "I thought so. It's so unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly The countercurse that could've spared her" he boasted. The other teachers were not impressed in the slightest.

"I'm sure you do" Elinor said as she rolled her eyes. "But I do not know how he has been petrified" Pitch said as he got closer to Minion.

"Dose anyone know how this happened?" North asked as he looked at us; his blue eyes that usually held wonder in them now seemed to overflow with fear.

"No. Sir" Mozenrath said not taking his eyes off Minion's petrified form.

"Oh come on one of you little delinquents must have seen something" Professor Megamind said as he ran his fingers through his brown hair in frustration as he looked at each of us for some verification that he saw right.

"I'm sorry Professor but we saw nothing" Rapunzel said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Headmaster. I might be able to shed some light on this situation" Pitch said as he walked up next to the Headmaster. "Perhaps these children were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." he said before turning to Jack and Merida with a raised eyebrow. "However. I didn't see Mr. Frost and Lady Dundroch at dinner".

Jack rubbed the back of his head and tried to seem nonchalant and Merida looked like she was about to explode in rage at Professor Pitch. "I can elaborate on that Pitch; you remember leaving your students with me for detention. I let them answer some of my fan mail" Charming said.

"I see. It must have slipped my mind" Pitch said as he glared at Charming. "We were going to the kitchens since we missed dinner" Merida said before elbowing Jack in the ribs to make him talk. "Right. The kitchens" Jack said as he rubbed his sore side.

"I see" Pitch said as he turned around to face North. "Innocent until proven guilty, Pitch" North said as Professor Bloome arrived. She let out a gasp as she stared at the petrified fish.

"My best friend has been petrified. I want to see someone punished for this!" Megamind exclaimed as he held Minion to his chest.

"We can cure him, Megamind. It may take some time but we can cure him" North said before turning to Pitch and Bloome. "Madam Bloome has a very healthy growth of Mandrake this year. When they have finally matured, Pitch will make a potion that will revive Minion".

Professor Bloome nodded her head before escorting Megamind to the hospital wing to help Minion.

"In the meantime. I want everyone to be cautious until we sort this out" North said before ordering us to our common rooms.

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

"It's a bit strange" I said to Jack as we walked to Transfiguration. "Strange in what way? The petrified fish Minion, the writing on the wall, or the fact that it was written in blood" Jack said as we walked down the hall.

"All of it. I mean Aladdin and Mozenrath a hearing voices, that only they can hear" I said as we turned a corner.

"Do you think Aladdin and Mozenrath should have told North and the others" Jack whispered as we passed some students. While what happened last night was still the talk of the school we didn't want to pin any blame on Mozenrath or Aladdin.

"No. Jack ever in the Wizarding World, hearing voices isn't a good sign. Everyone will think them mad" I said as we turned to enter the classroom. The room was filled with bird cages, each with a different species of bird, and every desk had an animal sitting on top of it.

Jack and I took our seats just as Professor Elinor walked in.

"Can I have your attention please?" Professsor Elinor said as she stood in front of her desk. "Today we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three Vera Verto." she said as she tapped the toucan lightly three times and cast the spell. The toucan's body turned into water for a second before morphing into the shape of a goblet and solidify into an ornate goblet.

"Okay. Now your turn. Who would like to go first" she said as she walked down the aisle" She looked around the room and stopped at Jack. "A Mr. Frost. Would you please start us off".

"Okay. Vera Verto" Jack said as he tapped his wand three times on the blue bird in front of him. The bird's shape turned into a drinking goblet and, but unlike Professor Elinor's goblet Jack's was the color blue with a beak sticking out of the rim.

"A good effort Mr. Frost" She said before anyone could laugh at the strange goblet.

Since class was almost over I decided to ask Professor Elinor about the Chamber. I raised my hand and waited patiently "Yes, Rapunzel".

"Professor. Could you tell about the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked. The whole class stopped talking and turned to Elinor.

"Very well. This is an old legend and has been around since the four founders deaths. So I want you all to remember that legends are lessons they ring with truths so you can form your own opinion."

"As you all know Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by four of the greatest witches and wizards of their age; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. The founder like any group worked well together, but with any group their are disagreements" Elinor said as she walked around the class. "According to the legend; Salazar slytherin wanted the school to be more selective of the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within pure-blood families".

"Unable to sway the others, Salazar left the school. As for the chamber of Secrets; It was said that Salazar built a hidden chamber in the castle. It got it's name because no one new why the chamber was built. Some say it was to protect the school wards; some say it's where a monster lives; others that it was where Salazar practiced dark arts without the other founders finding out".

Professor Elinor sat behind her desk her hands clasped together as she placed her chin on her hands. "Though before his departure he sealed the chamber. At least according to the legend; until his true heir returned to Hogwarts. Only the heir would be able to open the chamber and unleash what's inside it. By doing so it is said that it will purge the school of all those who were unworthy to study magic".

While Professor Elinor didn't say what would be purged I knew everyone had filled in the blank 'Muggle-borns'.

"The school has been searched many times. No chamber has been found" Elinor said before looking at the clock. "It's time for Lunch students" and with that said she dismissed the class.

"I wonder if there really is a Chamber of Secrets" I asked Jack as we walked to the Great Hall.

"I don't know but I've noticed that all of the Professors are a little on edge. I mean Professor Clopin keeps looking around every corner looking for something. Miguel, Tulio, and I tried to prank him but he ducked under his desk at the first loud noise he heard.

"If their is a Chamber of Secrets, and if it's opened that means.." I didn't want to finish my thought for fear of jinxing us.

"Salazar's Heir has returned" Jack finished for me. I nodded my head "But who is it?" Jack asked just as we and bumped into Merida and Hiccup. Causing my books to fall out of my hand.

"Who is what?" Hiccup asked as he helped pick up my books. "The Heir of Slytherin" Jack said. "Well; let's think about this" Merida said as we walked towards to Great Hall. "Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?".

"Snotlout. We all heard him "You'll be next, Mudbloods"" Jack said quickly. "I was thinking Gaston. But Snotlout works to" Merida said.

"While I may not like my cousin, but I'm pretty sure I would know if he was the Heir of Slytherin. Gaston's family has been in Slytherin for centuries." Hiccup said.

"So we've narrowed our suspects down now we have to find proof" I said as we neared the Hall.

"LeFou and Snotlout must know. They spend plenty of time with him. Maybe we can trick them into telling us" Merida said

"My cousin is not that stupid. But their might be another way" Hiccup stopped outside the Great Hall. He was thinking for a bit then smiled "I have an idea, but it's going to be difficult and we will be braking about fifty school rules" Hiccup whispered the last part so no one would hear. "It will also be dangerous very dangerous".

"Only fifty rules. That's a piece of cake; I've already broken about a dozen last week" Jack said with a grin. "Dangerous; my kind of fun" Merida said. "No way am I going to let you three do something like this without me" I said before turning to Hiccup.

"Great; meet me at the Library after your last class" Hiccup said before we all entered the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any DreamWorks, Warner Brothers, Disney, etc.. Characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

I was looking through the library after my last class searching for the book I needed. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel sat at one of the tables in the far corner of the library waiting for me to find the book I needed. "Here it is"

"Finally!" Merida yelled as she got off the table when I sat down. "I thought I was going to need to start my schoolwork after waiting for so long".

"Yeah Hiccup. I would've thought that you've already read every book in the library and know precisely where you found the book.

I ducked my head as I flipped through the pages so that Merida and Jack couldn't see me blush in embarrassment. I knew I spent a lot of time in the library reading every book I got my hands on.

"Hiccup. Have you found the potion that will kick us out of Hogwarts yet?" Jack asked as he bounced up and down in excitement at the thought of breaking rules.

"Yes! The Polyjuice Potion" I exclaimed as I stopped on the correct page. "If properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to temporarily take on the physical form of another"

"That's so wicked" Jack and Merida said a little to loudly because they where quickly silenced by the new librarian Roz. Roz narrowed her eyes and said "I'm watching you four always watching, always" she then turned and began to push a cart slowly away her grey hair the last thing we saw before she disappeared and started to shush other students.

"So Gaston will be tell us anything" Merida said after shook herself back to normal after what Roz said.

"You mean to tell me if you, Merida, and I drink this potion we can turn into anyone in Slytherin?" Rapunzel said as she took the book from me and read the potion. "Yes..." I said but was cut off by Jack.

"Why can't I drink the potion?" Jack said as he crossed his arms; an act that made him look like a five year old pouting at being put into time out; instead of twelve year old that goes to detention with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Jack we are sneaking into Slytherin. and Slytherin is your house so why would you need to drink a potion to go into your common room?" Rapunzel asked.

"I just don't get why you three get to break the rules with this potion and I can't" Jack said as a slight blush painted his skin. "You don't hang around with Gaston so it's up to us three to gather the information and for you to play it cool" I said as I started writing the potion down.

"Fine" Jack said as he stomped his foot then his smirk was quickly back on his face. "So whose hair are you going to get, and how long will it be till it's finished?" He asked as he placed his feet on the table.

"It's a difficult potion" Rapunzel said as she looked over my shoulder. "As for how it will take to finish the potion. It will take one month" I said as I shoved the list of ingredients and the book into my bag.

"A month?" Merida asked in shock "But, Hiccup if Gaston is the heir of Slytherin then he could attack half the muggle-borns in the school in that time"

"I know. but I never said this will be easy. The potion has to be done this way our the outcome could be disastrous" I said "And It's the only plan we have".

"Once the potion is finished we will need to get some hair from someone in Slytherin. Now Jack can get Snotlout's hair" I said.

"Finding two other people and taking a piece of their hair is going to be difficult" Rapunzel said as she rested her chin on her hand.

"All we have to do is decide who we are going to turn into to. Then get close enough to get what we need" Merida said.

"Find what?" some one said behind us causing us to jump in surprise. We whirled around with our wands drawn. To see Anna there with her arms raised in surrender.

"Oh. Sorry about that Anna" Jack said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay. so what do you need to find" Anna asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Just some info for extra credit essay" Merida said trying to reassure the young Gryffindor. "Does Professor Pitch give extra credit because I need a lot of those to pass that class" Anna said. Merida just looked around the library for another lie.

"Where's your sister Anna?" Rapunzel asked saving Merida from coming up with another lie. Anna seemed to deflate at that "She went to her common room early".

"Well if you want I can take you to her. Elsa and I are roommates after all" Rapunzel said as she held out a hand to her.

"Thanks but I think I should give her some space; she looked close to covering the Great Hall in a blanket of snow" She said "She's gotten better at controlling her powers she can now thaw things but small things not everything yet".

I didn't understand what was going on. I knew that Elsa was having some problems with controlling her elemental powers, but I didn't know what that had to do with her sister. Looking at Rapunzel who looked at Anna with understanding before getting up and grabbing her bag "If you change your mind just find a prefect or Professor Elinor".

"I will" Anna said as Rapunzel gave her a hug and then started to leave the library. "It was nice to meet you Anna, but I have to go and get started on my potions essay" I said as I got up "Does Elsa ever talk about me?" Jack asked "Jack I could use your help with the potions essay so lets head to Hufflepuff common room" I said as I dragged Jack away. I needed to borrow his invisibility cloak so I can raid Professor Pitch's supply closet for the potion ingredients.

I could hear Merida ask if she knew her way back to the common room or if she needed help getting there. Anna replied that she new the way to the common room and that she was just going to stay here for a bit and write in her diary.

* * *

(Jack's pov)

After weeks and weeks of school, detention Professor Charming, and Mulan's training sessions. It was finally time for the first Quidditch game. We were outside the locker rooms in our Quidditch uniforms warming up for the game.

Mulan stopped stretching and turned to us "Alight today is the Quidditch game that we have prepare for every year. Lets go out there and show those Gryffindorks what Slytherin is made of" She said as she grabbed her broom and ran towards the pitch where the cheering of students could be heard.

The whole team yelled and raced after Mulan. When we got on the pitch we mounted our brooms and took to the skies. Merida gave me a wave before turning to face Jim. Mulan and John faced off waiting for Professor Ronin to release the quaffle, bludgers, and the snitch.

"Alright I want a clean match" Ronin said before throwing the quaffle into the air and released the bludgers and the snitch. Mulan grabbed the quaffle and dodged John before throwing to Jim.

"Merida intercepts and passes the quaffle to Shang. He throws and Flynn deflects it" Eric said as the game continued on "Mulan throws the Aladdin. Aladdin throws to Jim who flies up to the sun".

"Merida stops following Jim taking a moment to fix her vision. It's just enough time for Slytherin to score a point" Eric announced. "Mulan has the quaffle. Shang on her tail. Mulan dives down and throws it to Aladdin".

"Another point for Slytherin!" he said a few more minutes into the game. Slytherin is in the lead with 60 and Gryffindor with 30" Eric said.

"You okay Jack" Mulan said as one of the chasers got to close to me. "I'm okay" I said then I ducked as a bludger flew right past me; nearly hitting my head.

"Watch yourself, Jack!" Mulan said and dodged the bludger as it came back towards me. I ducked again and had to fly away as the bludger came back again for round three.

I flew as fast as I could on the old broom as the bludger fallowed my every move. I looked around for one of the Beaters when another bludger flew right past me and towards Merida.

"Merida! look out" I yelled just in time to as the bludger speed up to hit Merida. Merida dove down to avoid it but it just kept fallowing her.

We flew around the pitch trying to get the bludgers off our backs. when one of the Beaters hit them away they just kept coming back for us.

"Oh No! It appears we have ourselves. two rogue bludgers" Eric said and gasp came form the spectators "I have word from the Headmaster telling everyone not cast a spell to try and stop the Bludgers as you could hit one of the team members".

"Great" Merida said as she joined me "We just have to keep flying with bludgers on our tails till the game is over. And the game doesn't stop until the snitch is caught"

"It wont be long" I said as I saw the snitch and followed it as it swerved through the support beams that separated the pitch from the stadium. Merida fallowed me to try and get the bludger off her back.

The bludgers did seem to slow down as they some support beams. Meanwhile the snitch would fly towards but just out of my reach; then it would fly away as if it were mocking me.

Merida and I swerved around the beams as the bludgers started to gain speed. We had to think of a plan quickly or both of us would wind up in the hospital wing. I then had an idea a crazy idea but better than no idea at all.

"I have an idea. A crazy idea but it's all we got" I said as I flew over a beam and tried to reach the snitch again as we passed different house colors.

"Better than nothing. So what is it" Merida asked.

"We fly directly at each other and fly up at the last second that should knock the bludgers together and get them off out backs" I said as I swerve around one of the beams.

"You're right that is crazy. If one of us is even a half second off we get his with two bludgers instead of one" Merida said

"I think it's our only option" I said.

"We have to time it perfectly and we should separate one of us fly in another direction then the other that way there is less space separating the bludgers when they hit but we have to time it just right" Merida said.

"Great lets do this" I said as I decided to ignore the snitch and instead focus on the bludgers on our tail. I Turned sharply and bolted across the pitch to the other side with the bludger following me. I turned to the left and followed Merida's direction. We circled around for a bit Merida stuck her left hand out and turned towards the center of the pitch.

I flew towards each other at top speed the bludgers on our tail. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest. I was so scared; We only had one shot at this if we missed one of us or both would be unconscious for a few weeks.

We zoomed closer and closer the whole stadium was silent; even the teams who had flown to the side lines for safety. We stopped and faced each other for a split second waiting for the buldger to get a little closer.

As soon as it was about to touch our brooms we bolted. I flew up high and Merida flew to the right as fast as she could.

There was a loud cracking noise as the two bludgers smashed into each other, and a huge dust cloud.

I wasn't sure what to expect; a bludger can smash rock and wood without getting a dent but how would it react to hitting itself. I wanted to keep flying just incase it didn't work but I just had to see what happened.

The smoke cleared and two bludgers where split down the middle each one shaking a little but they couldn't get off the ground. Then the entire stadium erupted into applause.

Professor Ronin raced onto the field and quickly locked the broken bludgers up before turning to the crowd and amplifying his voice. "We will continue this match as usual, but the Beaters must leave the pitch" Ronin said. The Beaters sulked off the field "No one dose this to Gaston" Gaston said though with a glare from Mulan sent him to the benches to grumble. The Chasers went to their starting positions waiting for Ronin to throw the quaffle.

The game continued with me catching the snitch and clenching a win for Slytherin 210 to 60. Everyone raced onto the field as my teammates hoist me up. Mulan walked over to John and shook his hand for a good game dispite the rogue bludgers almost ruining it.

Once I was on solid ground again and almost everyone went back into the castle someone hit me in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for" I said to Merida who was grinning. "For playing a great game, and for thinking up that crazy plan. Even if my mother is going to chew me out for doing something so reckless" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's find Rapunzel and Hiccup I'm sure they want to make sure that we are okay" Merida said before looking around for our friends. We found them waiting for us at the entrance of the Pitch. As I waved to catch their attention I could have sworn I saw a small figure wearing a purple hat and a green oversized shirt stomp their feet before disappearing when Hiccup whirled around.

"First a car stops flying then we are almost killed by a tree a now two bludgers come after us. This is defiantly a crazy year" I said recalling everything that has happened so far. "Hiccup what was that strange creature that just disappeared" I asked.

"You saw that. Well that's my uncle's house-elf Dopey. Apparently he doesn't want me to be at Hogwarts this year" Hiccup said.

"Why. I mean Merida and I have had the worst luck this year so far so if anyone should go home it should be us" I said.

"I don't know but I think it may have something to do with the Chamber of Secrets" Hiccup said while holding his chin.

"We won't know until we go undercover into Slytherin common room" Rapunzel said.

"that reminds me I have to check on the potion!" Hiccup said and raced of towards the school. Rapunzel, Merida and I were all laughing as Hiccup dodged older students and knocked into others. "We should go and help him" Rapunzel said.

"By we. I hope you mean you. Beacause Jack and I are horrible a Potion making" Merida yelled as she raced after Rapunzel.

* * *

(Merida's pov)

After the Quidditch game a prefect told me that my mother wanted to see me immediately. As I made my way to my mothers office I heard Headmaster North say "Another attack has happened Elinor. This time a student".

I pressed my self into the wall and listened to the conversation that was going on down the hall. "Who is Noth?" My mother asked I could just picture her shocked face and a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Ted Wiggins. He is only petrified thankfully" North said reassuring my mother if only slightly. "He was caught with his camera in his hands. Fauna and I believe that he took a picture of his attacker".

I had to cover my mouth to prevent the gasp from echoing through the hall. If he took a picture of his attacker then the professors can put a stop to all this Hiccup would be thrilled to hear that.

"Really?"

"Yes; but the film was damaged and we can't get a picture from it"

"What happens now North?"

"We go on with school like normal. If this happens again I will have no choice but to close Hogwarts it is already no longer safe anymore; thanks to the chamber being open again" North said gravely.

"My eyes widened at what I heard. He said again; as in this has happened before but when and who did it. I schooled my features as best I could and made my way towards my mother. "Mom what did you want to talk about?" I asked making her jump slightly at my sudden appearance.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after that crazy game"

"I'm fine mom. Can I bo back to my common room now?"

"Sure but let me take you there" she then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Gryffindor common room.

The next day Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, and I were all in the girl's first floor bathroom sitting on the floor as Hiccup and Rapunzel worked on the potion.

I told them what the Headmaster said about the Chamber of Secrets being opened again.

"Again? So this has happened before" Rapunzel said as she put something in to the couldron.

"Makes perfect sense to me. I mean Gaston's father or Spitelout Jorgonson must have opened it when they were at Hogwarts. Now it's the son's turn to open the chamber" I said.

"That's just speculation right now. Our best bet at finding out who's doing this and put a stop to them is finishing the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure" Hiccup said.

"Fine. Now tell me why we are brewing a potion in the middle of the girl's bathroom? I mean it's fine that Rapunzel and I are here but what if Hiccup and Jack get caught in here" I said as I waved a hand in the boys direction.

"No one ever comes here" Rapunzel said with certainty.

"How can you be so sure" Jack asked as he looked around for anything that would make people stay away from here.

"The Corpse Bride"

"Who?" Jack and I asked as a ghost wearing a white old fashioned school dress and had a bouquet of dead roses in her hand walked through the wall right between us. "I'm The Corpse bride" The girl said sadly before floating up to the top of the sinks.

She was pretty even though she was dead; she looked to be around seventeen years old she looked sad and as she stared at us.

"I wouldn't expect such young students to know about me" she said as she started to pick the flower petals one by one. "After all I'm just a girl who died tragically in the bathroom by someone I loved" she said then flew off brushing her tears away.

"She's a little sensitive" Rapunzel said.

I decided not to comment on what just happened for fear that we would have to deal with a crying ghost every time we came into this bathroom.

I checked the time and found that it was time for Professor Charming's dueling club. "It's time for the defense club" I said.

"Great you go watch Charming make a complete idiot out of himself; while Rapunzel and I finish working on the potion" Hiccup said.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Jack asked.

"No thanks. I humiliate myself just fine I don't need to have a large audience watching me make a fool out of myself" Hiccup said. Which I guess was true to a certain degree; he could cast the spells he just couldn't dodge quick enough the ones he is unable to block.

"What about you Rapunzel" Jack asked

"I would like to go and see why you guys don't Professor Charming. I mean he seems like a nice guy" Rapunzel said as she started to pack her books up.

"Well let's go" I said as I ran out the door.

Headmaster North had the brilliant idea to create a Defense Club. Which was great, but the only problem was that Professor Charming was going to be in charge of it. Which made attendance from years fifth and up very low.

Most were girls who wanted to get a look at the great Charming in al his flaxen glory. I was just here to see him make a fool out of himself or by some slim chance that he actually teaches us something useful.

The room was large enough to have a table the same length, width and height of the tables in the Great Hall. A tapestry or I suppose It's a carpet was placed on top of the table depicting the phases of the moon. The students were on either side of the table and were just waiting on Professor Charming to arrive.

We didn't have to wait long as the doors were pushed open to reveal Charming in a puffy undershirt and a padded vest over top, brown pants and boots, and for some strange reason he had on a velvet cape over one shoulder.

He then climbed onto the table and started walking down it.

"Gather round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent" Charming said before pivoting and walking back down the table. "Now in light of the dark events of recent weeks. Headmaster North has granted me permission to start this spectacular Dueling club with yours truly as the teacher". Charming flipped his hair out of his face some girls giggled at that.

"It is my job to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves. As I have done on countless occasions. If you want full details just read my books" Charming said and took the cape off and threw it into the audience. A group of girls reached up to grab the garment and started a quick tug-a-war with it before Drizella Tremaine gave a hard tug and the cape was now hers.

"And I'm sure you all will be pleased hear this; one of your professors begged me to let him be my assistant. May I introduce Professor Pitch" Charming said I could only role my eyes at the begging part of that little speech. I'm sure the only reason a Professor would be here would be to make sure we where safe from Charming's antics.

Professor Pitch walked onto the table he wore black dueling clothing he didn't look impressed at all by what he saw.

"Today he and I will preform a demonstration. I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You will still have your Potions master once I'm through with him. Never fear" Charming said and approached Pitch who stood in the center of the table his wand hand ready to cast a spell.

When Charming stopped in front of him they both raised their wands making them point to the ceiling before swiping them back down and bowing to each other. After the bow they pivoted and took five steps away from each other before turning to face each other.

"One. Two. Three" Charming said and was about to cast a spell, but Pitch was faster and his words were crystal clear.

"Expelliarmus!" The spell caused Charming to fall onto his back a few feet from where he stood. Most of the girls gasped in shock and started to whisper.

"Is he okay?"

"How dare Professor Pitch do this to Charming"

"Pitch just got lucky. Charming let himself be hit by the spell to save Pitch's pride"

"Is he all right?" Rapunzel asked as she stared at Charming lying on his back groaning in pain.

"Who cares" I said "I've never been so proud of my head of house" Jack said between chuckles.

"An excellent idea to show the students that spell, Professor Pitch. It was pretty obvious what you were about to do, and if I had wanted to stop you, It wouldn't have been to hard to do" Charming said as he stood up and made his way over to Pitch who just rubbed his temple as Charming continued to talk.

"Perhaps it would be wise if we first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor Charming. After all they don't have your experience yet" Pitch said causing Charming to smile.

"That's an excellent suggestion, Pitch. Let's have a volunteer pair. Jack, Aladdin, how about you two?" Charming asked as he pointed to the two students.

"While I am all for my house to do the demonstration, however Jack is a second year and Aladdin is a fourth year. Aladdin has more experience than Jack does. Perhaps someone in the same year as Aladdin should do the demonstration" Pitch said and looked out into the audience.

"Adam" Pitch said and a fourth year Slytherin walked up to the table. Aladdin followed and the both of them stopped in the center of the table.

"Very well. Good luck boys" Charming said and before walking to the edge of the table. Pitch stood on the other end arms crossed with a calculating look on his face.

"Wands at the ready"

"On the count of three cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm. No one wants an accident here" Charming said and the students were getting excited about the match.

"One. Two. Three"

The spells were cast. Aladdin dodged the Everte Statum that Adam cast before casting Rictusepra causing Adam to fly back a couple feet. Professor Pitch checked Adam for any wounds; but Adam pushed him off and stood up his face etched in a scowl wand raised to attack.

"I said disarm only" Charming yelled from his spot. "The next person to cast any spell other than the disarm spell gets detention with me for a month" Pitch yelled just as Adam cast his spell.

"Serpensortia" and out of his wand came a king cobra who flopped onto the ground. The students ran away from the table giving the snake a wide berth as it hissed at everything near it. Aladdin lowered his wand in what we could all interpret as fear.

Pitch sighed before walking towards the snake "Adam detention and ten points removed from Slytherin house. Don't move Aladdin. I'll get rid of the snake for you" Pitch

"Please Pitch. Allow me to do the honors of removing this threat. Alarte Ascendare" Charming said. The spell caused the snake to fly up into the air before plopping down again.

If the snake wasn't pissed off before it certainly was now. The hood was flared and stood proud and intimidating as it stared out into the audience. A flash of it's fangs caused many to scream in fear.

Then Aladdin started to hiss at the snake; the snake turned to Aladdin and hissed back. Aladdin kept hissing at it making sure it's attention was on him. Many of the students gasped in shock and stared at Aladdin in fear. Mainly those from the other houses; the Slytherin house members were torn some were scared others were able to hide the shock the felt better than most.

"Viper Evanesca" Pitch said making the snake burn and not even ash was left.

"What was that?"

"He talked to the snake"

"He's the heir of Slytherin. He must be responsible for petrifying the students"

Everyone seemed to say and think that when suddenly Mulan got up onto the table and grabbed Aladdin's hand and raced out of the room Mozenrath hot on their heels. Flynn and Jim quickly left to check on their teammate while the rest of us stood god smacked at what just happened.

"I think that will be all for today's Defense lesson. Now if you all will line up here I can give you a free autographed photo of me" Charming said as he pointed to the start of the line. I watched many girls wrestle each other for a spot at the head of the line.

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

It had been a few days after the defense club fiasco; most of the houses refused to even talk to Aladdin even some of his housemates stayed away from him. Everyone seemed to be watching over him like a hawk; waiting for him to mess up.

According to jack Mulan had ordered two members of the quidditch team to never leave Aladdin's side. In case anyone tried to curse him; which apparently happened a few times but the perpetrators never got caught.

Jack said that Aladdin, Mozenrath, Flynn, and Jim found Wendy Darling and the ghost of the Ravenclaw house Ichabod Crane petrified and apparently a group of spiders leaving just as Professor Clopin found them and then took them to the Headmaster's office.

"I don't think Aladdin or Mozenrath are responsible for these attacks even if he can talk to snakes" Jack said as we sat in the girls bathroom again.

"There's probably a few people in the world that can and are not related to Salazar in anyway" Hiccup said taking Jack's side.

"While we use the potion turn into someone else we should ask Aladdin what went on in the Headmaster's office maybe North told him something about who is doing this" I said as I stirred the potion.

"When will this potion be finished?" Merida asked "I mean someone even petrified a ghost for Yen-Sid's sake".

"The potion will be finished during Christmas break" I said looking at Merida who had her hands on her face.

"Most of the Slytherin's are in staying so you should have plenty of options for you to choose from to get into Slytherin house" Jack said still a little sore about not getting to use the potion.

Christmas break came the potion was finished and it was time to put our plan into action. "Everything is ready. All we need is a piece of who we will be changing into" I said as once everyone was seated at the Gryffindor table; which was mostly empty.

"Mulan told me that she was going to train until curfew so one of you can turn into her" Jack said as he looked over to the Slytherin table.

"I think we should pick someone who is closer to Gaston so that we get the most information out of him" Hiccup said as he scanned the Slytherin students before stopping on Lefou who was laughing hysterically at what Gaston said.

"Great so Hiccup turns into Lefou and Rapunzel and I turn into who?" Merida asked as she looked over the students.

"You won't like the option you have" Hiccup said and Jack nodded his head in agreement to what Hiccup said before shuddering.

"Oh really who?" I asked as I looked over the girls in Slytherin there was Meg, Jasmine, Ariel, Esmeralda, and finally Drizella, and Anastasia. The only girls that were close to Gaston were the two sisters.

"No. Just no" Merida said as she looked at the two sister who where giggling at Gaston their noses sticking up in the air as if the smelled something bad.

"You want to get close to Gaston right. Well this is the only way to do it" Hiccup said

"Fine but how are we going to get a piece of hair off them" I asked looking over at the girls.

"We can use this as bait" Merida said as she pulled out a solid gold necklace with a large emerald in the center from her school bag. "My mom gave it to me for a Christmas present last year and I don't plan on wearing it any time soon; but I will need this back incase my mom asks me to wear it at some formal event".

"Good thing I made three Sleeping Draughts If we get them to eat it they won't disturb us while we interrogate Gaston" Hiccup said

"Lefou will be easy to knock out all I have to do is wave this dessert with the Sleeping draught in it in front of him and he'll eat it; then he'll be out like a light" Hiccup said as he raised the sleeping draught and poured it into a pastry.

"As for Drizella and Anasataia we should use your necklace and maybe just stupefy them instead of using the sleeping draught since I don't think they will eat something we give them" Jack said. All of us looked at him in shock. "What I can be smart to; especially when it comes to pranking someone" Jack huffed.

"Jack and Hiccup will handle Lefou while Merida and I deal with Drizella and Anastastia. We'll meet up at the girls bathroom once we are done" I said as we stood up and left the Great Hall.

Merida and I ducked behind one of the statues that lead to the Slytherin common room and waited for our targets to get here. We saw a few people pass before Drizella and Anastastia came into view. I signaled for Merida to levitate the necklace into view. Drizella and Anastasia saw the necklace and tried to reach for it but Merida would lift it out of their clutches as she lead them down an abandoned hallway.

Once we were further down the hall I quickly casted two stupefy spells at them. They went down instantly; Merida grabbed the necklace and before grabbing Drizella and I grabbed Anastasia and the both of us took the both of them to the nearest broom closet and then poured a sleeping draught down their throats and left them their to sleep once the spell wore off.

We grabbed the hairs we needed and then made our way back to the bathroom where Jack and Hiccup were waiting for us. "Great now that we're all here lets begin" Hiccup said as he poured three cups of the potion making sure that each had the same amount in it.

"Now We'll have only one hour to get the information before we change back into ourselves" Hiccup said and passed each of us the potion. "Now add the hairs".

"You know most people try to avoid putting hairs in the their food" Merida said as she placed the hair into the cup.

I didn't want to think about it to much so I said "Cheers". We took a large gulp of the potion and I had to fight myself in order to swallow the potion. Merida put her cup down and held her stomach.

"I think I'm going to sick" Hiccup said and ran to one of the stalls. Merida tried to stay strong "You big baby Hiccup" she said before running to another stall.

"I'm suddenly not jealous of you guys breaking the rules now" Jack said as he watched Hiccup and Merida run to the toilet.

"Shut up Jack" Merida said before groaning in pain.

I grabbed one of the sinks and gazed into the mirror seeing my face start to bouble out slightly before disappearing. For some reason I wasn't felling as sick as Merida or Hiccup were. I was now more grateful for my hair than ever before as it must have helped dull the sickness; I just hopped it wouldn't dull the potion itself.

My blond hair turned red and shorter before it seemed to form a bun on the top. My face changed to that of a copy of Anastasia's; even my eyes changed to match hers I was also taller.

I turned when I heard the sound of two stall doors opening but instead to reveal Hiccup looking like Lefou; and Merida as Drizella.

"Rapunzel" Hiccup asked in his voice instead of Lefou's voice.

"Let's get this over with I don't want to be in this body for longer than I have to" Merida said

"You still sound like yourselves" Jack said "You won't get passed the front door if you sound like that".

Jack was right we were all polyjuiced as one fifth and two fourth year Slytherins going to see other Slytherins we'll stick out like a sore thumb if we sound like this our even if we act to different. They will get suspicious and our cover will be blown.

"Let's just make our way to the common room we can practice as we go" Hiccup said as he turned to leave trying to walk like Lefou.

"Wait. You still have your Hufflepuff crest and tie on" Merida said causing Hiccup to stop at the door.

"Here" Jack said and waved his wand casting a glamor over out house crest and ties now showing the Slytherin colors and crest.

"Great let's go" Merida said and began walking stiffly out the bathroom.

We made it into the Slytherin common room with Jack saying the password where thankfully Gaston was sitting on a large ornate chair in the center of the common room.

Jack walked over to a couch nearby where Aladdin and Mozenrath were sitting. Hiccup walked over to Gaston "Hey Gaston".

"Lefou where have you been? You missed me ordering around Jorgenson" Gaston said as he waved his hand and Snotlout came out from behind the chair. He had a broom in his hand that looked to be recently polished he got on one knee and presented it to Gaston.

"Here you go Gaston I cleaned your broom like you asked and I even cleaned your Quidditch uniform. Can I finally be part of your group now?" Snotlout asked.

Gaston took the broom and inspected Snotlout's work before looking over at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think Lefou I think he's earned it" he said looking at Hiccup. Snotlout turned to look at him and I could see that his eyes were begging to be part of Gaston's group.

"I agree Gaston" Hiccup said as he tried hard to not his cousin in the eye.

"So it's settled then. You are finally part of my group provided you still do everything I say" Gaston said causing Snotlout to bow to him. "Of course your greatness. You won't regret this he said.

"Yes. Yes. Now get up" Gaston said when Snotlout started to kiss his shoes. Gaston seemed bored and I was about to ask him about the chamber of secrets when Gaston's eyes locked on Aladdin and he gave an evil grin.

"By the way Aladdin how dose it feel to get kicked of the Quidditch team" Gaston said before laughing and slapping Hiccup on the shoulder hard. Hiccup quickly stood back up and started to laugh too.

"Mulan only did that so that the other houses wouldn't get scared at the thought of getting petrified by the "heir of Slytherin". She'll let me back on the team once this whole thing blows over" Aladdin said standing up and glaring at Gaston.

"I still can't believe that someone like you is the heir of Slytherin. But I don't really care as long as you get rid of those mudbloods I don't mind that you're a halfblood" Gaston said.

"I'm not the heir" Aladdin said stomping his foot in annoyance.

"If your looking for targets may I suggest John Smith" Gaston said before laughing again.

"The headmaster believes that my brother and I aren't responsible for what's been happening to the students" Aladdin said as he glared at Gaston.

"Did he tell you who is?" I said which caused everybody to give me this strange look. I ducked my head forgetting that I was Anasatsia right now.

"My sister's not feeling that well. Just ignore her" Merida said. "Continue Aladdin" she said with a wave of her hand and a sharp turn with her nose in the air.

"He didn't. But he did talk a lot about his Phoenix. About how it can carry a lot more than you would think and it's tears can heal anything" Mozenrath said not looking up from his book.

"Then the Grounds keeper barged in and said that I didn't do it and that it was like his last year all over again" Aladdin picked up where his brother left off.

"Lorax?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Thankfully Headmaster North isn't expelling us" Aladdin said.

"What's thankful is that the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all that has happened this year" Mozenrath said.

"Do you know who is behind it" Hiccup asked "You know so we can thank him" he quickly said when Gaston gave him an odd look.

"Not a clue. But my Father did tell me this. It's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He didn't say who opened it. Only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber was opened a Muggleborn died. If things continue one of them may be killed this year around" Aladdin said before sitting down and opening a book.

I wanted to ask more but I noticed that Hiccup's hair color was changing back to normal. I turned to Merida and found that her curls were returning.

Hiccup took charge and grabbed his stomach and raced out of the common room. "Where are you going Lefou?" Gaston yelled as his side kick left the room.

"He probably has a stomach ache and went to Merryweather to get it fixed" Jack said as we quickly followed Hiccup out the room.

We made it back to the bathroom back in our bodies again. Merida raced over to a mirror for the first time I think and looked at her reflection. "I'm back to normal" she said before turning back to us.

"Yes you are and may I say you made an excellent Drizella" Jack said.

"Thank you. I was channeling my mother for most of it".

"What are you doing here?" the voice of the corpse bride said causing us to turn to see the corpse bride talking to a house-elf in a green pillow case and a purple hat.

The house-elf spotted us and was about to disappear when Hiccup tackled him preventing him from disappearing at least not without taking Hiccup with him.

Hiccup held him close and glared down at him "Alright Dopey what are you doing here?" Hiccup said to the house-elf who flattened his ears in sadness and fear.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **As for who will play Tom Riddle I'm thinking about using a character from the Once Upon a Time tv series in looks and the actor for name or using the villain from Pixar's UP. It's hard finding an anagram for I am Lord Chernabog.**

 **sorry it took so long I finished Highschool and now I have no Idea what to do with my life where to go to collage all that. I will try to update this as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any Non/Disney Character or anything to do with the Harry potter series**

* * *

(Jack's pov)

The house-elf in Hiccup's hands seemed reluctant to say anything to us. "Out with it Dopey" Hiccup said this time in a calmer tone.

"You know this elf Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked

"Remember that house-elf I told you about. The one my uncle had. Well this is him" Hiccup said looking at us "Every time I had to go visit my uncle at his manor I would find a place to hide and I made friends with the house-elves" Hiccup said

"So this house-elf is from the Jorgenson family" Merida stated "No wonder he's so far away from that house I would have left to if I worked for them".

"I don't think he ran away though Merida" Hiccup stared as he looked at Dopey with concern.

"Master Hiccup and friends must not be at Hogwarts" Dopey said as he clinged tightly to Hiccup.

"Why Dopey?" Hiccup asked to the hysterical house-elf who was about to cry

"If my Master finds out that I told you I would get punished" Dopey said "I've tried countless times to get you four out of school but everything hasn't worked"

"You charmed the bludgers" I yelled causing Dopey to shrink back and grip tightly to Hiccup. Hiccup simply patted Dopey on the back like I parent would do to a baby to get it to stop crying.

"Sorry" I said catching Rapunzel glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Why has everything bad only happened to Jack and I; if you want all four of us out of Hogwarts" Merida asked "I bet you also tampered with the barrier at platform 9 and 3/4 as well as the car. Jack and I were nearly killed by a whomping willow".

"Yes Miss. That was me" Dopey said looking at us with wide scared eyes.

"You nearly got Merida and I expelled" I said as calmly as I could without yelling at dopey.

"At least you two would have been far away from here. You four must go home" Dopey implored. "I thought the bludger would make you see that it wasn't safe here and go home. Again I am sorry for what I did. Dopey had to iron his hands for what I did". Dopey said and let go of Hiccup to show one of his hands that was covered in bandages but you could clearly see the severe burn marks where the bandages didn't cover.

Rapunzel gasped and immediately took Dopey's hands and began healing them with her hair. "Thank you Miss. No one has treated me with such kindness except for Master Hiccup" Dopey said with tears in his eyes.

"Dopey I appreciate that you care about our safety to go against your Master, but we're fine and whatever you say or do won't make us leave Hogwarts" Hiccup said.

"Listen. Please Master Hiccup and friends. Terrible things are going to happen at Hogwarts. You all must leave here while you have the chance" he begged. "History is repeating itself".

"You mean the Chamber of Secrets?" Rapunzel asked Dopey gasped and pressed an hand over his mouth.

"I shouldn't have said that" Dopey said and tried to reach for something for whatever reason I wasn't sure about but Hiccup seemed to know as he grabbed Dopey's hand.

"Dopey we talked about this. You don't have to hurt yourself when you say something you shouldn't have. Least of all with me around" Hiccup said trying to soothe the house-elf.

Dopey took a few deep breaths to calm himself "Of course Master Hiccup. Dopey is sorry for forgetting".

"Dopey can you tell us who's doing this now?" I asked.

"Dopey can't say, sir. I only want you four to be safe" Dopey said looking at each of us with pleading eyes.

"Why us four? Why not everybody in Hogwarts?" Merida asked getting slightly frustrated by the lack of answers we were getting.

"Dopey can please tell us who's doing this Hiccup begged as he gently placed the house-elf down once he stopped crying and wasn't going to hit himself. Dopey just smiled at Hiccup sadly before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

The next day we were walking to the Corpse Bride's bathroom for a quiet place to think and go over all that we had gathered about the Chamber when we noticed a lot of water on the floor.

"That's odd this bathroom isn't known for flooding?" Rapunzel said as she lifted her robe making sure that the ends wouldn't get wet.

"If that's true Rapunzel then we should see what the problem is" Merida said as she ran towards the bathroom not caring if her robe got wet. When we entered the bathroom the first thing we saw was the sinks filled to the brim with water as the faucet continued to run. pouring more water into the sinks causing the water to spill over.

"Well this is odd" Merida said as she walked to the other side of the column. "Every sink is overflowing" Merida said and we all to turned off the water.

When all the water drained from the sinks the only sound in the bathroom was a sob coming from the window. We all turn to see what was going on.

"Please just leave me alone" the Corpse Bride said her translucent hands covering her face.

"We're not here to do that to you" Rapunzel said trying to comfort the ghost.

"Oh. It's you Rapunzel. I thought it was someone else" she said as she tried to stop the tears that ran down her face.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Rapunzel asked as she walked over to where the Corpse Bride was siting.

"Well. I was minding my own business and the next thing I know someone threw a book at me".

"Wouldn't the book just pass through you though" Hiccup said and quickly shut his mouth at the glares he received from all three girls.

"You're absolutely right Hiccup. Let's all thrown books at the Corpse bride because she can's feel it" Merida said walking over to Hiccup who started to back away from Merida.

"Sorry. It came out wrong. I mean I didn't mean to say that" Hiccup floundered about for the right words as an angry red head prowled towards him.

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" I asked saving Hiccup from Merida. Merida turned to hear the answer to my question. Hiccup gave me a grateful look which I gave a nod in return.

"I don't know. I didn't see them" she said as she hugged herself. "I was just sitting down thinking about what my life would have been like if I had lived when the book went right through my head". She stood up and headed for the nearest wall " I need some time away from this place" and with that she walked right through the wall.

"I think I found the book that passed through her" Hiccup said as he reached down to pick up a black leather bound book that was soaked from the amount of water.

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

We took the book to the Ravenclaw common room after we put a drying charm on it so the paper wouldn't rip when we touched it. When we arrived most of the students were in their rooms getting ready for bed so the common room was empty except for surprisingly Elsa and her sister Anna.

Both sisters were in a heated discussion Elsa looked slightly uncomfortable by how close her sister was; even though I could tell that she wanted to comfort Anna. Anna looked like she hadn't slept in days her eyes red from crying, her hair was messy like she rolled out of bed, and her clothes were wrinkled.

"Anna what's wrong I asked as I made my way over to the two sisters with the book in my hand. Anna whirled around her eyes widening as she stared at the book in my hand.

"I'm fine" she said before grabbing her school stuff and running towards the entrance of the common room.

"What's with her?" Merida asked looking at the spot where the little Gryffindor was just moments ago.

"I don't know" Elsa said "When I found her at the entrance to the common room she was leaning on the wall her knees curled up t her chest and tears running down her face. I brought her inside and had a house-elf bring up some hot chocolate and some chocolate cauldrons. She cried for a long time and only just stopped a few moments before you four came in. She tried to tell me something but I couldn't make it out from between the hiccups".

Elsa started to rub her left arm as she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "I tried to help but I don't have my elemental magic under control yet; so I didn't want to hurt my sister again" Elsa said before walking towards the girls dorm. Elsa was getting better at controlling her elemental magic thanks to Tara's teaching, but she wasn't ready to take the gloves off yet.

"Rapunzel can I see the book?" Hiccup asked silently asking if I wanted to go and see if Elsa was alright. I decided to give Elsa some space to go over the exercises Tara gave her to relax before I went to talk to her. I shook my head and sat down in one of the chairs in the common room.

"It's a diary I said as I flipped through the pages finding all of them blank.

"That's odd. There's nothing inside it" Hiccup said looking over my shoulder at the pages.

"So someone threw away a diary with nothing in it" Merida said as I closed the diary

"Rob Charlie Agmond" I said reading the name on the cover.

"Where have I seen that name before" Jack said scratching the back of his head before snapping his fingers "I remember now. It was on one of the trophies in the trophy case. I had to clean it for detention last year. The trophy was for special services to the school fifty years ago".

"Really. So a diary that belonged to someone fifty years ago has nothing in it" Hiccup said referring to the blank pages.

I took out a quill and was about to start writing when a drop of ink hit the paper. I was just about to try and wipe it off when the ink immediately started to fade away. "Guys did you see that?" I asked rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Yes" Hiccup said as he looked at the paper in awe. Jack grabbed the page and flipped it over to see if the ink was on the other page.

I started to write in the diary _My name is Rapunzel._ The ink faded and right underneath where it should have been new words were made saying _Hello Rapunzel, my name is Rob Agmond_ in beautiful script before fading away.

"Okay that's weird. Ask it something else" Merida said.

 _Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets? My friends Jack, Hiccup, and Merida, and I want to know_ I wrote.

 _Y_ _es._

 _Can you tell us?_

 _No._ The diary wrote causing Hiccup to slump down in the chair that he pulled over. _But I can show you. Let me take you four back fifty years ago._ The pages started to flutter until we stopped at a page that only had a date on it. _June 13th._

We all leaned closer to see what the diary would say. The page started to glow and a light encompassed us. The next thing I know Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and I are in one of the hallways that lead to the Corpse Bride bathroom the light disappeared.

The stone walls looked like an old black and white movie. Merida started walking towards the only person that I could see right now. He was handsome with light brown hair that looked windswept like he just finished playing a quidditch game, and green eyes that you could get lost in. he wore a Slythierin tie that made his eyes stand out more, and robe and a school uniform that looked outdated.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what's going on" Hiccup asked, but the boy didn't seem to hear. To focused on what was happening on the next floor.

"Are you Rob Agmond?" I asked

"Will you answer the question already" Merida snapped at the unresponsive boy.

A loud sob from the floor above us captured our attention a lanky boy with black hair wearing the same uniform as the boy in font of us except with a Hufflepuff tie was holding a girl wearing an old uniform that matched the corpse bride's and a Gryffindor tie. A hand covered her mouth as tears ran down her face as four Aurors carried a gurney with a body covered in a white sheet out of the girls bathroom.

The boy had to look away from the procession when tears started to run down his cheeks. His hold on the Ravenclaw girl also tightened as they both were over come with sorrow. As the procession started down the stairs the Slytherin boy next to us finally moved his eyes following the dead figure whose left arm stuck out from the sheet a wedding ring decorating her finger.

"Oh Victor what am I going to tell my parents" The young girl said bringing our attention back to the two students at the top of the stairs.

"I don't know" Victor said trying to stay strong "but we don't have to think of that right now Victoria" He said and went back to comforting Victoria.

"Emily" Victoria sobbed one hand reaching for the gurney. A Professor walked over to them and started talking.

"I'm sorry for your loss Miss. Everglot and Mr. Van Dort. I assure you that Aurors will be doing a thorough investigation into what happened to Emily Everglot" The Professor in a long red robe with white fur trimming said in a gruff accent.

"Is that Headmaster North" Jack said in disbelief as he gazed at the young Professor who was clean shaven and had brown hair with streaks of white.

"Thank you Professor North" Victoria said before walking off with Victor who nodded his thanks to Professor North and walked down the hall away form the bathroom.

"Professor North" The Slytherin boy next to us said causing Hiccup to jump from the unexpected sound. The Slytherin boy walked up the stairs and where Professor North went to meet him in the middle.

"Yes. Rob Agmond, what is it you wish to ask?" North said to the newly identified Rob. "It's not wise to be wondering the halls this late Mr. Agmond".

"Yes sir. I suppose I just had to see for myself it the rumors were true" Rob said

"I'm sad to say that they are true Rob"

"What about the school? I don't have a home to go to. They would never close Hogwarts, would they?" Rob asked sounding scared.

"I know Rob. But Headmaster Sam Eagle may have no choice" North said looking at the student sadly.

"What if the person responsible was caught"

North raised an eyebrow looking Rob directly in the eye "Is there something you wish to tell me Rob?" North said his shoulders tense and face hardened as he looked at Rob.

"No, sir. Nothing" Rob said as he meet North's eyes without looking away. This seemed to appease North slightly as his shoulders relaxed.

"Very well, then. Off you go"

"Goodnight Sir" Rob said and left the hall. Since this was Rob's diary we had to follow him.

He made a sharp left and kept looking around him if someone was watching him. We made our way to a door in a metal door. Rob pulled out his wand before grabbing the handle and yanking the door open.

"Let's get you out of here" a voice said as the door was open revealing the young grounds keeper who was the same height he was fifty years latter except he had bright ginger hair that made it hard to look at him.

"Good evening, Lorax" Rob said as he sauntered into the room. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Lorax. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone". Rob's wand pointed directly at Lorax who spread his arms out preventing Rob from getting to a large box behind him.

"Rob you can't. You don't understand" Lorax said.

"The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is destroyed".

"But it wasn't him. Aragog would never kill anyone".

"Monsters don't make good pets, Lorax" Rob said before using his other hand and motioning for Lorax to step aside "Now get out of the way".

"No!"

"Move Now!"

"Not a chance beanpole" Lorax said to the taller student.

"Cistem Aperio" Rob yelled as he cast the spell hitting the box behind Lorax. The spell ripped the lid off the box; when the dust started to clear a large spider the size of a house cat crawled out and scurried towards the only exit available the open door. Merida jumped behind Hiccup as the large spider ran past us.

"Arania Exumai" Rob yelled out another spell this one just missing the spider by a hairs length. The spider raced into the shadows and down the hall.

"Aragog" Lorax said as he tried to help the spider before stopping when Rob turned his wand to him.

"I can't let you go" Rob said "They'll have your wand for this, you'll be expelled". Lorax lowered his head at what Rob told him seeming to accept his fate.

A powerful gust of wind slammed into us and we were slowly but surly being pushed out of the room. The door slammed shut once we were out and the same bright light that brought us here engulfed us.

Waking up I was back in the Ravenclaw common room sitting in the same chair Hiccup woke up in the chair next to me. I looked around for Jack and Merida and found them groaning in pain on the floor.

"Ouch. Next time we look at a magical diary I'm sitting down" Jack said as he rubbed his side that he landed on when he woke up. Merida doing the same thing although she was rubbing her head more.

"Next time leave me out of it" Merida said as she stood up and yawned.

* * *

(Merida's pov)

The next morning we were walking through the one of the many courtyards at Hogwarts. "It was Lorax. Lorax opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago" I said quietly so the other students wouldn't here us.

"Lorax couldn't have done this" Hiccup said.

"Why not Hiccup? He was here fifty years ago, and brought a monstrous spider into the school" I said trying to get the image of the large spider out of my head.

"I've spent time with him when I go visit Gobber. Lorax is a good friend to Gobber and has been since my parents where first years here. If Gobber trusts him so do I" Hiccup said

"We also don't even know Rob Agmond. We seems like a snitch to me" Jack said. I knew he didn't like tattletales considering he was the one they were blabbing about to a teacher.

"It doesn't change the fact that a monster killed the corpse bride, Jack. What would you have done in that same situation?" Rapunzel asked us.

"Look why don't we just ask him" Hiccup said.

"Oh yeah. That'll be a cheerful visit. "Hello Lorax. Have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?" Jack said as he balanced on one of the railings.

"Mad and hairy? You four wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" a deep voice said behind us causing us to jump. Jack almost fell off the railing but a hand grabbed him and placed him back on his feet.

Lorax stood in front of us his ginger hair that used to be so vibrant now was starting to dull as grey started to take over his head. He grew a large mustache that covered his lips. He was short only coming up to out hip level so we had to look down slightly to talk to him. Hard to believe that he was strong enough to grab Jack as he fell without breaking a sweat; it was probably thanks to his goblin heritage.

"No" We said quickly maybe to quickly because Lorax seemed to not buy it. We all tried not to make eye contact with him which was surprisingly difficult considering he was shorter than us.

Thankfully Hiccup came to our rescue "What's that you've got there, Lorax?" Hiccup asked drawing our attention to the canister in his hands.

"Oh this thing. It's Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent. For the Mandrakes. According to Professor Bloome, they still have some growing to do before they're ready to be used to help those students that are petrified" Lorax said. "In the meantime tough you four should look after yourselves. All right"?

We nodded and Lorax left in the direction of the Herbology class. "Hello Astrid" he said as Astrid ran past him with a wave of her hand letting him know she heard him.

"Merida, I don't know who did it, but you should come and see" Astrid said in urgency in her voice. "Come on" she said again running towards the school. We followed her back to the Gryffindor common rooms. Astrid said the password and all of us went in.

"It's in our dorm room" Astrid said as she went up the stairs that led to the girl dorms. Hiccup and Jack stayed in the common room since they couldn't walk up the stairs to the girl dorms without the stairs turning into slides.

Rapunzel, Astrid, and I entered my room that Astrid and I shared. Astrid's side of the room was fine, but my side was in shambles. A busted lamp laid on the floor, school books scattered, crumpled paper, ripped curtains, drawers opened and clothing pulled out, and ripped pillows with goose feathers covering my bed.

"I don't know who did this. When I got back from detention with Professor Elinor this greeted me" Astrid said as she gestured to the destroyed room.

"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows your password" Rapunzel said which I ignored as I tried to find Rob Agmond's diary which we all agreed I would guard.

"Or a Professor" Rapunzel said.

"Whoever it was, they must have been looking for something" Astrid said.

I threw one of my books across the room in frustration because I couldn't find the diary. "Yeah. Well they found it" I said in bitterly. "Rob Abmond's diary is gone".

"Astrid. can you find a house-elf to help get my room back to normal. Rapunzel and I are going to tell Jack and Hiccup what happened. I'm sure their dying to know what's going on" I said. Astrid nodded and raced out of the dorm; Rapunzel and I went down to the common room where Jack and hiccup sat on one of the couches both seemed tense as the eyes of the upper classmen were upon them.

Rapunzel put up a silent charm around us to prevent anyone from hearing us. "Someone ransacked Merida's room".

"What!" Jack yelled

"It's true" I said "but that's not the worst part".

"What's worse than that. Someone destroyed your room what if they go after you next" Hiccup asked.

"The diary is gone" I said shutting up whatever else Hiccup was going to say for a few seconds all was quiet.

"You're right that's worse" Hiccup said

"Who do you think stole it?" Jack asked looking around the common room for anybody suspicious.

"I don't know" I said trying to think of somebody who would need the diary.

"I'm going to go research in the Library. Now that to diary is gone we are going to need all the information we can get on the Chamber' Rapunzel said.

"I'll go talk to Gobber and see if he knows what monster is responsible for this" Hiccup said.

"Great you do that. I have a Quidditch game I have to prepare for" Jack said as he left the common room.

The next morning I meet up with Jack near the Pitch. He was dressed in his Quidditch uniform broom in hand. "We're so going to win against Hufflepuff" Jack said walking over to his team.

"How can you be so sure. You are missing one of your best players and are relying on one of your reserves that hasn't been in a game once" I said looking over to where Aladdin stood next to the Slytherin team wearing his school uniform instead of the Quidditch uniform.

"Yeah, but Mulan puts everyone through their paces even those on the reserve team. So we're ready for anything" Jack said confidently.

"Great now that your here Jack. Now we can go to the Pitch" Mulan said and turned to enter the pitch but was stopped by her Head of House Professor Pitch.

"Professor Pitch"

"This match has been canceled.

"What! But why?" Mulan asked

"I'm sorry Ms. Fa, but everyone is being ordered to report back to their common rooms. Now off with you and your team; head back to your dorms" Pitch ordered. Mulan clenched her fist for a moment before sighing and nodding to Pitch.

"Of course Professor" she said and motioned for her team to follow her. Gaston made an attempt to ignore her but was quick to follow after Mulan judo flipped him over her shoulder. Gaston quickly ran towards to common room after that.

"Not you two Mr. Frost and Ms. Dunbroch. You two need to come with me to the infirmary. There's something you should see" Pitch said and lead us to the hospital wing. Hiccup and his Head of House were already outside waiting for us.

"Now that you three are all here we can proceed" Professor Bloome said and walked into the infirmary. "I warn you. This may be a bit shocking for you" she said and pulled a curtain to reveal a petrified Rapunzel lying on the hospital bed.

"Rapunzel!" I yelled in shock.

"She was found near the library holding this mirror in her hand" Bloome said as she picked up a hand mirror. "Does this mean anything to you"?

"No" We said

the three mediwitches of Hogwarts came over to us "Now don't worry children Flora, Merryweather, and I will take good care of Rapunzel and we will call you if something happens" Fauna said calmly as she gave each of us a hug before turning and helping her fellow medics look over the other students.

"Go back to your common rooms your Head of House has something important to tell you" Professor Bloome said lightly pushing us out of the infirmary.

The common room was cramped as it was filled with students that usually where outside at this time of day. I had to shove my way between a few older students to get to where Astrid was standing.

"The house-elves finished repairing your room so you'll have a bed to sleep in tonight" Astrid said.

"One good thing about this whole day" I said.

The Common room got quiet as our Head of House Ronin walked in. "Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately: All students will return to their house common rooms by 6:00 every night". Many of the older students groaned at that but they where quickly silenced by Ronin's glare.

"All students will be escorted to each class by a teacher. No exceptions" Ronin said before looking at every student. "You all should know this. Unless the person behind these attacks is caught Hogwarts is likely to be closed" Ronin said before turning and leaving the common room.

Everyone was silent unsure of what to say or do. The thought that Hogwarts would be closing was something no one ever imagined happening in any life time.

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

With these new rules in place it was hard to talk to Jack and Merida without anyone over hearing what we were saying. We all agreed that we had to talk to Lorax. If he did release a monster fifty years ago than he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. It wasn't much but it was a start.

We all agreed that Jack would use his invisibility cloak and pick us up one by one at our common rooms and make our way to Lorax's cottage.

The cottage was near the Great Lake; it was made entirely out of wood and the roof seemed to have Seuss tree tufts sticking out of the top each one a swirl of pink.

It was well past curfew as we made our way to the cottage. Knocking on the door "Who's there?" Lorax said as he opened the door holding out a baby Seuss bear that instead of looking mean and ferocious simply tilted its head and let out a small growl which wasn't scary in the slightest.

"Hello?" Lorax asked as the bear turned on him and cuddled up to him. We took off the cloak. Lorax sighed trying to put the baby Seuss bear who didn't seem to want to let go. "Hiccup don't scare me like that. I almost let loose Pipsqueak on you".

"Sorry Lorax but we have some questions for you" I said as we walked into the cottage. Inside there was a stone fireplace that had a kettle whistling in it. A small table with different size chairs all around it. Paintings of a Seuss forest, himself and two other students one a tall Slytherin with black hair and the other a Hufflepuff with circular glasses and light brown hair. All were smiling at the camera as they sat having a picnic in the forest. Next to that picture was several rows of keys all different shapes and sizes.

"What are you three doing out past curfew and with these new rules in place who knows what's running around the school. Thank Yen-Sid that Headmaster North is requesting the Aurors to protect the school. You three will stay here tonight so you won't be attacked" Lorax babbled as he took the kettle off the fire and poured four cups of tea. He's hands were shaking as he poured so he spilt most of the tea.

"Lorax are you okay" Jack asked watching as most of the tea started to fill the saucer.

"I'm fine"

"Did you hear about Rapunzel?" Merida asked

"Yes. I heard about that" He said head bowed.

"Look we have to ask you something that will probably be uncomfortable for you but here it goes. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Merida asked.

"Well you see..." Lorax said when the barking of a dog outside caught our attention. "Oh no. Quickly get back under the cloak" he said frantically. "Don't say a word" He grabbed the cups and placed them in the sink as fast as he could then walked over to the door to great whoever was on the other side as we put the cloak over us.

"Headmaster North"

"Good evening, Lorax. May we come in" North asked his large frame taking up most of the doorway.

"Of course. Come in". Once North was inside the person behind him walked in the was a thin man with chin length straight black hair. he wore a red rob and a gold colored hat on his head.

"That's Kuzco the Minister of Magic" I said as I looked at the Minister who usually had a smile on his face looked (grim) at being here.

"It's nice to see you again Kuzco. How's Malina, and Pacha doing?" Lorax said as he shook Kuzco's hand.

"Malina is fine the wedding's just put her under a lot of stress right now, and Pacha and his wife Chicha are expecting another kid" Kuzco said and coughed to clear his throat. "But this isn't a friendly visit Lorax" Kuzco said sadly.

"I thought as much" Lorax said gravely.

"Their have been three attacks on muggle-borns. Things are getting out of hand" Kuzco lifted a hand to stop Lorax from saying anything. "I know that you wouldn't do anything like this but the Ministry has to do something, and your record is against you. You have to be taken in to be interrogated by the Aurors".

"I understand Minister" Lorax said as two large figures walked in both I knew all to well. My Uncle Spitelout who wore a pleased grin on his face. and the other was the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement himself my dad Stoick Haddock.

"Oh great my father's here" I muttered as looked at the tall imposing man in green dueling robes who took up almost the same standing in the doorway that Headmaster North did.

"That's your dad?" Merida asked looking to me then my father.

"So you take after your mother than" Jack said to which I elbowed him in the side. Merida quickly covered Jack's mouth muffling his pain.

"Forgive our intrusion Lorax" Stoick said as he walked inside.

"I understand Stoick but why did you have to bring him" Lorax said as he pointed to my uncle.

"I take no pleasure being inside your.." Spitelout said looking around the room in bearly hidden disgust "house".

"My wife simply called up the school and was told the headmaster was here. The minute she found out what the governors and I have decided; she ordered me to go do deliver the news personally".

"And what is so important that you had to come see me personally" North said glaring at Spitelout.

"The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step down. This is an order of suspension". Spitelout pulled out a scroll and presented it to North.

The other people in the house all stared wide-eyed at what my uncle said. "Let me see that" Kuzco said about to grab the scroll, but North stops him

"You will find all twelve signatures on it" Spitelout said as North took the scroll. "With all these attacks on Muggle-borns we feel that you have lost your touch".

"You can't do this to Headmaster North! If you take him away the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance" Lorax yelled.

"Lorax calm yourself" North said "If the governors desire my removal I will, of course step down for the time being".

However you will find that help will always be given to those who ask for it" North said and looked directly at us as if he could see us clearly.

"Admirable sentiments. Now then lets leave my brother here to do his job shall we". North simple walked out of the cottage followed by Spitelout who nodded goodbye to the Minister.

"Let's be off Lorax" Stoick said as he walked over to Lorax.

"If any one was looking for facts all they'd have to do is follow the spiders" Lorax said looking in our direction. Before walking out of the cottage before stopping "Oh tell Gobber to feed Pipsqueak while I'm gone". Lorax said looking over at the now sleeping baby bear.

The other occupants left closing to door behind them. We quickly took off the cloak "With North gone there will be an attack a day" Merida said.

"I know, but we need to focus on finding out what's in the Chamber of Secrets; which hopefully will help Lorax and North".

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked looking around

"We do what Lorax said. Follow the spiders" I said pointing to a colony of baseball sized spiders as the crawled out of the cottage. I grabbed the nearest lantern and made my way outside followed closely behind by Merida and Jack.

We followed the spiders as they made their way towards the Forbidden Forest as fast. We stopped at the edge "Here goes nothing" I said as I stepped into the forest with Jack Merida stood her ground on the edge arms crossed and head shaking.

"No. I'll do anything else but follow a group of spiders" she said stepping away from the forest.

"You want to help North and Lorax" I said receiving a nod from Merida. "Then this is the only way". But Merida stood her ground although she did look slightly guilty; her fear of the spiders out weighed her Gryffindor bravery.

"Besides if you don't come I'll tease you relentlessly, and prank you with rubber spiders that I've charmed to act like a real spider" Jack said grinning from ear to ear.

Merida turned to him with wide eyes in disbelief before glaring at him "You wouldn't".

"Come on Merida you know me better than that" Jack said raising an eyebrow. Merida glared at him before taking the lantern from my hand and leading the way into the forest mumbling insults.

We walked for a long time until we reached what I believed to be the heart of the forest as the trees kept getting closer and closer together. Soon spider webs started to appear; first two then five until finally their silk covered most of the trees. The spiders scattered once we reached the center of a large clearing.

I loud snap brew our attention to the large den.

"Who is it?" asked an old voice that seemed to echo through the forest shaking us to the bone. Merida gripped the lantern tightly and stepped back a bit her eyes wide open.

When no response came the voice spoke again "Lorax is that you"? then more snaps and groans of the trees happened as one long harry leg poked out.

"Where friends of Lorax Jack said quickly since none of us seemed inclined to. More legs could be seen until a large Harry brown spider walked out. Merida covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

"And you must be Aragog" I said gulping slightly as I looked at the car sized spider.

"Yes. Lorax has never sent men into our hollow before" Aragog said his hundred black eyes staring at us.

"He's in trouble. At the school there have been attacks. They think it's Lorax" I said trying to ignore the scurrying of the different sized spiders as they moved around the forest. "They think he's opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before".

"It's a lie. Lorax never opened the Chamber of Secrets" Aragog said.

"So you aren't the monster?" Jack asked

"No. The monster was born in the castle. I came to Lorax from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler".

More spiders started to peek out from behind trees and bushes. Merida finally had enough and started to pull my sleeve "Hiccup".

"If it wasn't you then who killed that girl fifty years ago"?

"My kind do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature that spiders fear above all others" Aragog said.

"But have you seen it?"

"I only saw the inside of the box that Lorax kept me, and even if I did see it I would not live to tell the tale. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused Lorax brought me here".

Merida yanked my sleeve again" Hiccup.

I whirled around and looked at her "What?" I demanded and all I got was a finger pointing up. Following finger I found myself come over with a case of Arachnophobia as millions of spiders made their descent from the trees.

"Well thank you so much for all you've given us, but we must really be off now" Jack said as we backed away.

"Leave? I think not. My children do not harm Lorax on my command. But I can't deny them fresh meat. When it comes willingly into our nest" Aragog said as his children that seemed to keep getting bigger crawled towards us.

"Goodbye, friends of Lorax".

Merida swung the lantern hitting a large spider back. We all moved until we where back to back. "Know any spells?" Merida asked panic in her voice.

"Just one, but it won't get all of them" I said starting to panic as well. Just when I thought we were going to be eaten a bright light emerged from the forest. causing the spiders to back away. Merida's family car came rolling towards us. hitting spiders before coming to a stop in front of us. Three doors opened and we didn't waste anytime in getting in.

Merida ran to the drivers side and slammed to door shut. Jack got into the passenger side door closing it on one of the spiders legs making it scream in pain before walking away its lack of one leg not deterring it's movements.

I grabbed the shotgun door and cast "Arania Exumai!" on the closest spider making it sail away from me as I closed the door. Just in time to as more spiders came crashing down. One cracking the front windshield the other making a dent in the roof.

"Drive!" Drive!" I yelled, Merida florred the gas in reverse as we slowly climbed out of the spiders den. We made it out of the den and Merida switched into drive heading for Hogwarts. Her hands gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles.

I looked back at the sea of spiders that where tailing us.

"Fly" Jack screamed Merida tried to shift into flying gear but all that happened was a horrible groan coming from the car.

"It's jammed" Merida hissed as she continued to drive swerving around trees. as we rounded another tree the sight that greeted us was another large group of spiders lying in wait for us. We needed to get in the air and we need to do it now Merida tried to switch gears but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me help" I said trying to ignore the sounds of spiders being hit with the car. The car finally switched and we were flying over the spiders over the tree tops heading to Hogwarts.

"That was close" I said a hand over my heart.

"No kidding" Jack said

"Follow the spiders. If I ever see Lorax again I'll kill him!" Merida ranted. "What was even the point of us going in there? And what do we get in exchange large man eating spiders that want t kill us"

"We know that Lorax never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent".

"Let's go back to Lorax cottage. Well do what Lorax said and sleep there till morning" I said

"Great! I can pick up my invisibility cloak" Jack said.

"I don't think I'm going to get a wink of sleep tonight" Merida said as we came to a crash in front of Lorax cottage. Once all of us were out the now mangled piece of what looked to me now scrap metal rolled it's wheels and made a U-turn and started to fly away. Yawning we made out way back into the cottage and quickly fell asleep some of us quicker than others.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **It may take some time to get the next chapter up. My computers been destroyed and I am typing on my IPad right now.**

 **And as for Rob Charlie Agmond I was more focused on finding an anagram I am Lord Chernabog than picking a character to play him. I looked to the tv show Once Upon a Time for inspiration and found Peter Pan(Malcolm) to be a good fit for Tom Riddle. This will probably be the only time I look to a live action series for characters, though that may Change as the story progresses.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything that has to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

The next day we all got permission from our Head of Houses to see Rapunzel again. Merida replaced the dead flowers by her bedside with new ones. "I wish you were here, Rapunzel. I could really use your help now more than ever" I said gripping one of her hands.

"Hiccup's been dragging us to the library every chance we get to do research. It's so boring. Please come back and save the Jack and I from this misery" Merida begged to Rapunzel.

"Yen-sid knows these two are no help when it comes to books" I said teasing. Jack elbowed me but didn't argue since he finds studying boring.

"Things have gotten worse since you've been petrified Rapunzel" Merida said.

"We have to be escorted to classes now walking in single file to each class. It takes time out of learning which I'm okay with but its so humiliating walking to class like we're children. And they even cancelled a quidditch match" Jack said pouting at the missing quidditch match Merida nodding along.

"Students you have five more minutes before you have to go back to your common rooms" Merryweather said poking her head between the curtains before leaving.

"Don't worry Rapunzel you'll get better soon the Mandrake Draught is almost finished and you and Hiccup can burry yourselves in books once again while explaining the gist of it to Jack and I" Merida said as she grabbed Rapunzel's over hand. "that's odd" she said as she pulled away from them and with a piece of crumpled paper.

she rolled it out "This is why Rapunzel was in the library when she was attacked" Merida said looking at the paper.

"Don't leave us in suspense Merida. Tell us what it says" Jack said.

"Of all the fearsome beasts that roam our land. None is more deadly than the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years; with instant death awaiting any who meet this giant serpent's eyes. Spiders have been known to flee from it" Merida said.

"That must be the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. It's a basilisk."

"And why Aladdin and Mozenrath can hear it speak. It's a snake" Jack said

"If it kills by looking into it's eyes, why hasn't anyone died yet?" Merida asked.

That caused me think for a moment looking around the room for an idea before looking at the bedside table. "Because no one did look it in the eye. At least not directly" I said looking at the mirror by Rapunzel's bedside.

"What do you mean Hiccup?" Jack asked

"Think about it. Ted Wiggins saw it through his camera, Wendy Darling saw it through Ichabod Crane. Ichabob got the brunt of it, be but he's a ghost he's already dead. Rapunzel had the mirror to look around corners" I said

"And Minion. I'm pretty sure he didn't have a mirror or a camera" Merida asked.

"True. But there was a puddle of water. He must have seen his reflection in it"

"It makes sense Hiccup. But how have we not seen it. I think we would've noticed if a large snake roaming the castle" Jack said

I thought for a moment before snapping my fingers "The pipes" I said

"it's using the plumbing" Merida said in shock.

"Remember what Aragog said. About the girl that died fifty years ago?" I asked them. They paused in thought for a moment before clarity came over them.

"She died in a bathroom" Jack said

"You think she never left the bathroom" Merida said.

"The Corpse Bride" Jack gasped.

The sound of Professor Elinor's voice echoed through the school as she announced "All students must report to their common rooms immediately. All faculty must report to the secon-floor corridor immediately."

Merryweather, Flora, and Fauna got us and we're in a discussion about who should escort us to our common rooms or go see what was happening on the second-floor corridor. They decided to take us to the corridor where our head of house will escort us back to our common rooms.

* * *

(Jack's pov)

When we arived at he corridor we saw all the teachers looking in horror at the writing on the wall. Merryweather and Flora pushed themselves to the front of the group. Fauna stayed with us near the back.

"As you can all see the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has Ben realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber" Professor Elinor said.

"The students have to be sent home immediately. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts" my Uncle Professor Manny said sadly bowing his head.

"They can't close the school" I whispered

"So sorry I'm late. Dozed off" Professor Charming said as he walked up to the group wearing a white dress shirt and a gold colored vest with gold colored dress pants. "What have I missed"?

"A student has been snatched by the monster, Charming. The moment you have waited for has come at last" Pitch said.

"My moment?" Charming asked with a slight stutter.

"Yes. Your moment. Why just last night you said that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Pitch said his gaze not wavering as he stared Charming down.

"Well then Chaming, we shall leave you to deal with the monster. After all your skills are ledgend" Elinor said.

"Very well. I just have to go back to my office and get a few things" Charming said and started to walk away with a straight back and jerky movements

Megamind walked up to Elinor "Who is it that the monster's taken. Elinor?" He asked.

"Anna Arendelle" she said before leaving. Flora brought us to the front where our heads of house were staring at the wall where the message "Her Skeleton will lie in the chamber forever" was written in blood.

"Meet me in Professor Chaming's classroom after you are escorted to your common rooms" Hiccup whispered.

"Jack try to bring Aladdin or Mozenrath with you we are going to need a Parselmouth if we are going to rescue Anna" Merida whispered back as we walked closer to our head of house.

"Bloome. I'll take Hiccup to the Hufflepuff common room you focuse on finishing that Mandrake Draught with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. I'll come along to help once I'm finished escorting them" Pitch said receiving a nod before walking in the direction of the dungeons and kitchen. While Ronin took Merida to the Gryffindor Common room.

As soon as the entrance to the Common room was closed I looked around the room for Aladdin or Mozenrath frantically. I found both sitting on one of the couched near the back corner away from the dorm had their trunks with them and pets in a cage. I ran over to the dodging around trunks and birdcages to reach them. As well as some annoyed students who grumbled at the thought of leaving Hogwarts for good.

"I need your help" I said startling them out of whatever conversation they were having.

"What do you need our help for" Mozenrath said raising an eyebrow at me which reminded me of Pitch when he caught me in a lie. It also made me wonder if I would one day get that eyebrow thing, and if it was just a Slytherin thing.

"Anna Arendelle has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, and we need a Parselmouth to get into the chamber" I said pleadingly.

"We?" Mozenrath asked at the same time Aladdin said "Of course I'll help". Which caused the two brothers to glare at one another having a silent conversation which ended with Mozenrath sighing and saying "I'll cover for you if anyone asks where you're".

"Thanks Mozen" Aladdin said and jumped out of his seat "I owe you one, Mozenrath" He said as we ran towards the entrance but not before hearing Mozenrath say "I'll hold you to that little brother".

Aladdin and I made our way to the Professor Charmings class where Hiccup and Merida were already there waiting.

"Professor Charming's still inside. We heard some pictures falling and Charming shuffling about the room" Merida said as we came over.

"Can anyone tell me why we are here looking for Charming?" Aladdin asked

"Charming may be useless but he says he knows where the Chamber is. Right now we only have speculation of its location. So right now he's our best bet" Hiccup said as he opened the door to Charmings room.

We were greeted by the sight of Professor Charming packing his wardrobe into a trunk.

"Your leaving?" Aladdin asked catching Charming off guard.

"Yes. Urgent business you know. Family matter" Charming said trying to weasel his way out of this situation.

"What about Anna?" Merida asked crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Well. As for that, most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I" he said not even looking over his shoulder as he spoke.

"Your The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You can't go now" Hiccup yelled at him.

"When I took the job there was nothing in the job discription about..." Charming said as he tried to move around us, but I cut him off.

"I can't believe the famous Prince Charming is running away. Especially with all the great things you did in your books" I said glaring at him.

"That's the thing about books they can be misleading" he said getting annoyed.

"But you wrote them" I said.

"My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I had bone those things"

"I knew you were a fraud. Oh, wait till my dad hears about this" Merida said with a smile on her face.

"Is there anything you can do Charming?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow. Definitely not a Slytherin thing I thought looking at Hiccup.

"Yes, in fact I am rather gifted with Memory Charms. After all I couldn't have those wizards I stole from go blabbing off or I wouldn't have sold another book" Charming said walked backwards to a corner of the room. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to do the same to you" Charing said as he pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus" Aladdin said and Charmings wand shot out of his hand.

"Your coming with us" Jack said as all four of us aimed our wands at him and marched off the the Corpse Birde bathroom.

The Cropse bride sat of top of one of the sinks looking at us as we entered. "Hello Merida, Hiccup, Jack, Aladdin, Professor Charming. What are you doing here at this hour I thought all students would be packing their bags thanks to the closing of the school" she said as she looked at us.

"Forgive us for asking Corpse bride, but this is rather important. How did you died" Hiccup said as delicately as he could.

"Is it really that importantly?" She asked fiddling with her hair nervously. At our nod she sighed and started talking. "My sister Victoria and I just got out of Charms class when I had to go powder my nose in this very bathroom; before my date with my fiancé Victor. I was so excited to see Victor that I ignored what was going on around me. I didn't hear anyone come in, then I died right here" she said pointing to the side of the sinks where she was sitting"

"Do you know who did it?" Merida asked.

"No. But I did hear them say something in a strange language. I realized that it was a boy speaking. I rounded the corner to tell him to leave and. I died" she said looking down.

"Just like that? How?" Aladdin asked.

"I just remember seeing a great big yellow eye right by that sink" she said and floated away as she pointed to the sing closest to us.

Aladdin moved over to it and turned the handle for water to flow out of the faucet but nothing happened. He felt around for a moment before stepping back. "You're right Hiccup this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets".

"Aladdin say something in Parseltongue" I said

"Like what. Open sesame?" Aladdin asked.

"Worth a shot" Merida said with a grin.

Aladdin took a deep breath and started to his at the sink. There was a soft booming noise from the sink which caused the top of the column of sinks to slowly float to the ceiling. We took a step back as the sinks separated and the one that Aladdin spoke to sank into the floor to reveal a pit that the sinks covered up.

"Excellent work student ten points each. Well I'll be off then" Charming said trying to run but Aladdin and Merida caught him and pushed him towards the pit.

"You first" I said pointing my wand at him.

"Now what good would that do" Charming said trying to negotiate his freedom.

"Better you than us" Hiccup said pointing his wand at Charming.

"But" Charming said looking behind him at the pit then back at us before slowly turning to face the pit.

"You want a pus?" I asked winking at Merida who grinned.

"I'm fine Mr. Frost truly. Unless you wan to test it first" Charming as just as Merida shoved him. We heard him scream as he dissapeared into the darkness before hearing a thud.

"Oh. I've wanted to do that the moment you opened your mouth in class" Merida said looking down into the darkness. Causing us to laugh.

"it's really filthy down here" Charming said in disgust.

"Let's go" Hiccup said as he jumped in followed by Merida, Aladdin then me. I screamed down as I slid down a winding pipe in complete darkness. Then landing on a pile of bones where I found Hiccup, Merida, and Aladdin pointing their wands at Charming. Who was backed in the corner.

"Remember any sign of movement, close your eyes" Hiccup said and walked off with Aladdin deeper into the chamber with Charming right behind as Merida and I aimed our wands at him.

* * *

(Merida's pov)

We made it to a point where the pipes ended and a large cave system started. In the main cavern a large snake skin was taking up the entire space.

"It's a snake's skin" Aladdin said as he touched the dead skin.

"Whoever shed this must be sixty feet. Or more" Hiccup said as he moved further down the skin.

Charming started to wobble as his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"Please tell me he wasn't a Gryffindor when he was at Hogwarts" I asked pointing at the prone form of our Porfessor.

"Gobber told me he was" Hiccup said coming back over to check to see is Charming was okay when Charming suddently shot up and grabbed Hiccup's wand.

Charming pointed Hiccup's wand at us "The adventure ends here children, but don't worry. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save Ms. Arendelle, how you four tragically lost your minds at the sight of he mangled body" Charming said pointing to each one of us in turn. "You first Ms. DunBroch" he said turning to me. "Say goodbye to your memories".

" _Obliviate!_ " Charming said as he waved his wand.

" _Bombarda_ "

The spell hit Charming just as he was about finish casting. Causing him to fly backwards his body slamming into the wall before collapsing to the floor. A loud rumble shook the cave, making dust fall the only warning we got before rocks started to pile the entrance.

I was tackled to the ground away from the falling rocks. When the dust finally settled and the cave stopped shaking the only sound I heard was Hiccup yelling "Merida, Jack, Aladdin" he called from the other side of the rock pile. The person that tackled me got off of me and helped me stand up.

"You okay" Aladdin asked has he helped me stand. Jack was climb in the rock pile to reach the gap at the top where we heard Hiccup's voice calling us.

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" Jack asked as Aladdin and I made are way to the top.

"I'm fine. What about Merida and Aladdin?" Hiccup asked

"We're both fine Hiccup. A little scratched up but fine" I called looking through the gap that was big enough for all of us to see the other side. Hiccup stood in the corner with Professor Charming on the ground groaning in pain as he sat up.

"Hello" he said cheerfully looking at Hiccup who had taken his wand back. "Who are you" Charming said not recognizing one of his students that had kidnapped him.

"Hiccup Haddock"

"Really? And who am I?" Charming asked

Hiccup whipped his head towards us so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash. "Charming's memory charm backfired."

"What an odd place. Do you live here?" Charming said as he tossed a small stone into the air and looking at Hiccup.

"No" Hiccup said and grabbed the stone from Charming. "Really" was the only word that Charming was able to get out before Hiccup slammed to stone onto his head knocking him out.

"Well done Hiccup" I said.

"Thank you Merida. Now what do we do now?" Hiccup asked looking at the rock pile that separated him from us.

"We can't spend time moving all this rock if we want to save Anna" Aladdin said looking at all the rock.

"I'll stay here and shift some of this rock so you can get back through" Hiccup said "While you go on and find Anna".

"I'll stay and help move the rock from this side" Jack said.

"Good luck" Jack said to Aladdin and I as we walked deeper into the cave. Stopping only a little away from a circular door with seven metal snakes stretched out on the door. Aladdin wasted no time in switching to Parseltongue and hissing at the door. Another metal snake slithered out from the hinge and syntheses it's way around the door making the other seven move out of the way to let it pass. The snake then renters the hinge and the door gave a sharp click sound as if a lock had been released. The door moved towards us groaning slightly from almost no use.

Aladdin and I walked inside the chamber where instead of the cave ground their was smooth stone we came to a ladder and made our descent. Reaching the ground we found a long walkway with water on both sides. With stone snake figure heads towering above us each one had a differing tongue movement.

We raised our wands as we walked. The further we got the more water we found. We came to the end of the walkway where stone carving of an old man his hair fanned out taking up the entire wall and pool of water surrounding it. We looked around for any sign of Anna.

She lay. motionless on the floor I wasted no time in running towards her "Anna!" I yelled ignoring Aladdin who followed be but at a much slower pace looking around for any danger. I let go of my wand ignoring it as it rolled away my I tire focus on Anna.

"Anna! Anna, please don't be dead" I said feeling for a pulse and sighing in relief as I felt one but it was faint. "Wake up, Anna please wake up".

Aladdin stood over us watching for any movement

"She won't wake" said a voice from the shadows. Aladdin whirled around and pointed his wand in the voices direction. One polished shoe stepped out followed by another until Rob Agmond stood before us. His light brown hair still in place, he wore a prefect pin on his uniform which still looked as pristine as it was the day he first bought it.

"Who are you" Aladdin asked looking at the older Slytherin as he walked over.

"Rob. Rob Agmond. What do you mean she won't wake? She's not?"

Rob cut me off "She's still alive but only just"

"Are you a ghost?" I asked since he hadn't aged a day since I saw him in the diary vision.

"A memory preserved in a diary for fifty years."

I turned back to Anna finding her skin to be freezing" Aladdin said crouching down to check on Anna since my attention was on Rob.

"You have to help us Rob. There's a basilisk" I said

"It won't come until it's called" Rob said holding my wand in his hand.

"Give me my wand, Rob" I ordered feeling scare now that my wand was in somebody else's hands.

"You won't be needing it" he said calmly

"What do you mean I won't need it. We have to save Anna" I yelled at him.

"Yes. Which is why I can't let you save Anna. You see as she grows weaker, I grow stronger" he said. "You see it was Anna who opened the Chamber of Secrets. It was Anna who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and that fish Minion, and Anna who wrote the threatening messages on the walls"

"No. She wouldn't" I said

"Even if she did. Why would she?" Aladdin asked

"Because I told her to. You'll find I can be very persuasive. Not that she really knew what she was doing she was in, a kind of trance. Still the power of the diary began to scare her. She tried to get ride of it in the girls' bathroom. Where it sat until four student one from each house found it. You and your friends, i wanted you four to trust me. Put your faith in me so I showed you the capture of that fool Lorax".

"Lorax is a good man and a friend of Hiccups. We would never turn our backs on him until we found the truth. You framed him, Jack was close when he said you were a tattle-tale" I said clenching my fist.

"It was my word against Lorax's. Only North seemed to think he was innocent" he said with a smirk.

"North saw right through you" I said

"He always had a knack for knowing who was the guilty party. He kept an annoying close eye on me after that. I knew I couldn't open the Chamber again while I was still a student at the school. So I left be hind a piece of me in the pages of my diary. So that one day I would be able to lead another. To finish Salazar's Slytherin's noble work" he said arms stretched out wide as he looked around the chamber.

"But no one actually died, and in a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready. Everyone petrified will be returned to normal." I said glaring at him as his smirk seemed to stay in place.

"True, but I wasn't to focused on the Mudbloods as I was focused on getting my body back so the more drama that happened around the school the more Anna would write. Thus bringing me back by sucking her soul out of her" Rob said

"Merida, would you mind introducing your friend" Aladdin said still tense with his wand raised at Rob. Who now had my wand, and with this new information. Was a greater threat than the basilisk itself.

"Where are my manners. I'm Rob Agmond Charlie" Rob said etching his name in the sky with my wand "But I suppose you know me as Chernabog" he said and with a wave of my wand the letters shuffled into _I am Lord Chernabog._

"You're Chernabog" Aladdin said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Rob.

"As soon as I could I got ride of my filthy Muggle father's name. So I fashioned one that I knew wizards everywhere would fear to speak once I became the greatest sorcerer in the world"

"Well you're not. Your just a dark lord that died against four powerful witches and wizards they are the greatest sorcerers in the world" I yelled at him.

"Really and yet they don't want the fame they would receive with me gone. Instead they hide, living day in and day out without the thanks from you, because they know I will return, and when I do I will stop at nothing until I kill them and those close to them" Rob said his green eyes shining with malice and excitement.

I wanted to punch that smirk off his face and rip my wand from his hands. I was about to say something when a bird screech echoed through the chamber. We turned to see a red and orange bird carrying something in its talons; came gliding in on long wings that brightened the cold damp chamber.

"Fawkes" Aladdin said as the bird flew towards up. Dropping a package in my hands before turning and leaving the chamber. Looking down I saw the sorting hat in my hands. I checked to see if anything else was on it or in it but I found nothing.

"So this is what North sends to help the children that need him the most. An old hat and a songbird" before flicking my wand and hitting Aladdin with a stunner. "Can't have you getting help from a Parselmouth, that would ruin the fun" he said before turning to the stone carving, and startted hissing at it.

The stone carving's mouth startted to open. Rob turned around and smiled "I suggest you run".

I didn't have to be told twice as I quickly looked down dropping the sorting hat on Aladdin, and turning to run back the way I came in. I deep hiss echoed through the chamber as I raced down the hall. Not looking back as I heard the sound of scales rubbing against the stone.

I tripped, I tried to push myself back up but judging by the shadow on the wall I wouldn't have time to do that. As the basilisk reared up ready to strike me down I closed my eyes waiting for the snake to bite me. A bird screech the only thing I heard then a hiss of pain from behind. Opening my eyes and looking at the shadows on the wall where Fawkes was fighting the basilisk. The basilisk roared in pain as it tried to shake the bird of.

"No!" I heard Rob scream as Fawkes flew away.

"That mangy bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you".

I stood up and whirled around looking at this great snake now that it was blinded I had no fear of dieting by looking at it. This snake could easily swallow me whole without having to unhinge it's jaw. I watched as the snake swung it's head left and right hissing at the loss of its eyesight. I ducked to avoid a swing from it and slowly backed away never taking my eyes of it incase it chose to attack.

Since I couldn't see where I was going I unfortunately stepped into one of the many puddles that covered the stone. The splash was enough for the basilisk to stop moving wildly and instead stood at attention facing me. Looking to the right I found another passage of pipes, I immediately ran towards it avoiding the fangs as the serpent tried to kill me.

The walkway was covered in three inches of water making me splash every time I took a step alerting the basilisk to my location. I veered left avoiding another strike this time faster as the serpent glided over the water. I ran down the pipes ignoring the rats underfoot that were racing to get away from the snake. I made another left and quickly found my path blocked by bars. I was going to turn back but the low his that echoed through the pipes stopped me from doing so.

The Bassilisk flicked its tongue out tasting the air and turning in my direction. I pressed myself against the bars as the large head took up almost the entire space of the pipe. I crouched down as the jaws opened in front of me, the needle sharp fangs the size of steak knives dripped with saliva some had strands of saliva connecting the top jaws to the lower jaws. I felt around for anything I could use as a weapon or a means for escape.

My hand found a stone which I quickly threw at the small gap between this pipe the main one and the basilisk. The jaws quickly slammed shut as the stone rolled out the pipe. with its lost eyesight it probably doubts its senses because the prey in front of it didn't scream like a girl it chose to listen to its ears in this case.

My hand covered my mouth not letting out a sigh of relief until the basilisk was gone. I stood up and made my way out of the pipe when the tail disappeared from view. I retraced my steps and found myself back at the main chamber.

I ran over to Anna and Aladdin, Rob stood over Anna watching as her life slipped away.

"The proses is nearly comeple. In a few minutes, Anna Arendelle will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. And Lord Chernabog will return very much alive".

"Aladdin I could really use some help here" I said just as something breached from the pool behind me. I looked around for something to help when I saw something poking out of the sorting hat. A sword handle encrusted with rubies; pulling the sword out of the hat and pointing it at the basilisk. I was surprised to find that it fit my hand just right and the balance was perfect. I made my way towards the head carving and darted to climb the wall. The basilisk hearing me as the sword clanged against the rock.

the serpent smashed into the carving near me as it searched for me with one less sense than it was use to. I stood up on the top of the head. I held the sword and got into the fighting stance that my dad taught me. I also for good measure startted to focus on my elemental magic and pumping it into the blade.

The sword started to glow red and warm up, I could feel the heat coming off the blade, but my hands gripped cold metal as the hum of my magic coursed through the blade.

The basilisk had found me at the top and lunged at me I slashed at its jaw leaving a scare that burned at the edges. The basilisk hissed in pain before trying again. This happen three times before the serpent was able to knock me off balance. I rolled for a bit and got up just in time to thrust the sword into the roof of the basilisk's mouth as it took its last strike against me. I screamed in pain as a fang entered my right arm.

Pulling the sword out the fang came with it, I wobbled a bit on my feet as the basilisk took its last breath before collapsing onto the floor at the feet of its master. I slowly made my way down the carving falling a couple of times but catching my self before damage could happen.

My breath became labored and the room be an to spin but I frayed on my feet and finally came to the knee near Anna.

"Remarkable isn't it, how the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body? You probably have little more than a minute to live. Even less now thanks to your climb" Rob monologued.

I reached for the diary that Anna held in her hands. Taking it away from her and pulling the basilisk fang from my arm.

"It's funny what damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl" Rob chuckled.

I oppend the diary and raised the fang in the air not even looking at Rob as I stabbed to diary pages.

"Stop. No!" Rob screamed as ink spilled from the diary like blood. Looking up I saw a white hole in Robs chest. I kept stabbing the diary. More holes appeared; and finally I closed the diary and stabbed the fang into the leather. Rob began to fall apart until he exploded into dust.

Anna began to move again. And Aladdin was freed from the spell Rob placed on him. Thanks to Hiccup who ran into the chamber calling our names with Jack watching Charming as he looked around the chamber in awe. "You missed all the fun" I said lying down.

"Merida. It was me. I opened the chamber, but I swear I didn't mean to Agmond made me" Anna said with tears in her eyes.

"Anna it's okay" I said calming her down.

"Merida you're hurt" Aladdin said looking at the fang bit with sadness.

"Well at least I won't have to hear my mom rant at me for being so reckless" I laughed trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help. The screech of Fawkes broke the silence. The fire bird landed right next to my wound.

"Thank you Fawkes, for your help" I said petting the bird with my good arm. Fawkes just chortled and bent his head to my wound. I watched as two teardrops fell onto my wound leavening only a silver mark the size of an egg on my arm.

"Phoenix tears have healing powers" Aladdin said

"Thanks" I said to Fawkes feeling much better as Hiccup and Javk legged me up.

"Now let's get out of here" Aladdin said bending down to Fawkes. "What do you say Fawkes. Can you give us a lift?" Aladdin asked receiving a chortle and a nod.

Fawkes grabbed Professor Charming by the back of his robes lifting him into the air. Aladdin grabbed one of Charmings Lags with Hiccup getting the other one, Anna grabbed onto me and I held tight to Aladdin and Jack held on tight to Hiccup. Fawkes took us out a different way carrying us all like he didn't feel a thing.

* * *

(Aladdin's pov)

Jack, Merida, Hiccup and I found ourselves standing before the headmaster in his office. North was reinstated when we arrived thanks to the governors. Charming was sent to St. Mungo's , and Anna was taken to the hospital wing for any permanent damage the diary may have done.

North sat in his chair with his elbows on the table as we told him what happened. North nodded his head along as we told him everything. At the end of the story North rubbed his face with one hand and sighed before addressing us.

"You four do relize that in the past few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules" North said looking at each of us.

"Yes sir" we said our heads down.

"Which gives me enough evidence to have you all expelled" he said.

"we nodded in understanding "yes sir" though we didn't like it.

"Rob was right when he said that I have a knack for knowing who the guilty party was. I also have a knack for knowing when someone dose wrong for all the right reasons. So I see no wrong in cleaning the slate" North said with a grin. Our heads shot up and we looked at one another. Jack and Merida both wore a grin on their faces, Hiccup's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. I myself sported a brilliant smile thinking about the look on Mozenrath's face when I told him I got off scot-free

"But only this once" North said his big blue eyes pined us, and we quickly became sober.

We nodded our heads "It won't happen again sir" Jack said which caused North to raise a brow as if he didn't believe that for a second.

"Now then. Fawkes could you deliver these release papers to Azkaban. I think it's about time we had our Gounds keeper back" Nother said handing the papers to Fawkes who grabbed them in his beak and flew out of the office.

"Now on an even more happy note. You four will be pleased to hear that the Mandrake Draught has been given to everyone petrified"

Jack, Hiccup, and Merida looked like Christmas had come early. However the happy moment was ruined by the opening of a door, which revealed two people. One a strikingly beautiful woman with black hair in sophisticated bun. Her dress was a deep purple that complemented her bright green eyes she walked on the arm of a beefy man with black hair and green eyes, carrying a walking cane. He reminded me of an older Snotlout. A House-elf walked behind them wearing a green pillow case and a purple hat.

The woman sneered at us as she detached herself from her husband and walked over to us as if she were floating. "Get out of the way children" she said as she pushed Merida out of her path.

Merida looked like she was about to say something when Hiccup stopped her.

"Of course, Aunt Grimhilde" Hiccup said bowing to her slightly. She just waved him of as if she didn't care before addressing North.

"So it's true. You have returned" Grimhilde said her green eyes glaring at North

"When the governors learned that Agnarr Arenelle's youngest daughter had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back" North said ignoring the glare.

Grimhilde scoffed "Ridiculous".

"It is interesting, Grimhilde, several of them were under the impression that you would curse their families, if they did not vote to suspend me" North said as Grimhilde looked aghast at such an accusation.

"How dare you!" She hissed. "I am doing what I see is best for the safety and welfare of this school and its students. Even going so far as to become the proxy for my older sister's husband's seats thanks to their long scentece to Azkaban". Her glare seemed to intensify as she burned holes into North, who this time shuddered at that look.

"The culprit has been identified" asked Grimhilde's husband.

"Yes, Lord Jorgenson. The culprit was found"

"And" Grimhilde said getting impatient.

"It was Chernabog. Only this time he chose to act through somebody else. By means of this" North said pulling out the black diary.

Grimhilde's face revealed nothing Mr. Jorgenson on the other hand had to mask his anger very quickly but most everyone saw the crake in his mask.

"I see" he said

"Yes, and thanks to these four students we were able to discover it, and put a stop to it" North said looking over all of us with a smile before turning to the two adults. "I hope that no more of Lord Chernabog's old school things, finds its way into innocent hands. And I shudder to think of the consequences for the one responsible" North said with a knowing look on his face.

"Well then, let us hope that these students will always be here to save the day" Grimhilde said.

"Don't worry, we will be" Merida said not flinching at the glare Grimhilde gave her.

"Honey. Let's go" Mr. Jorgenson said nodding to North as Grimhilde took his arm. "Come, Dopey" Grimhilde said as they left the office with a house-elf running to catch up.

"Headmaster, may I borrow that?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't see why not" North said giving the diary to him.

Hiccup turned to me and asked "Can I have one of your socks"?

I gave him a look that said are you crazy, but I quickly conceded at the pleading look in his eyes. I took off my shoe and gave the sock to him. Hiccup then placed the sock in the diary and ran out of the office. Merida and Jack not far behind. Not wanting to miss what was going to happen I ran after them. I stayed far enough back so I could here what was going on and hopefully not get on the bad list of a pureblood family.

"Uncle" Hiccup yelled causing Grimhilde and Mr. Jorgenson to stop and look at us.

"Yes nephew?"

"I believe this belongs to you" Hiccup said giving the diary to him.

"My dear nephew. I assure you. I don't know what you're talking about"

"I was with you that day when you dropped that diary into Anna Arendelle's cauldron". Jack and Merida seemed to get angrier at that.

"Oh, really?" He said and dropped the diary into Dopey's hands before closing the gape between him and Hiccup. "Why don't you prove it"?

hiccup remained quiet as Jack and Merida took a step towards Mr. Jorgenson. Grimhilde stood to the side she seemed bored as she watched what was going on.

"Come Dopey"

Mr. Jorgenson and Grimhilde continued to walk down the hall. Hiccup turned to Dopey and whispered something to him that I was to far away to hear. Dopey opened the diary and a sock lay inside it.

"Dopey!" Mr Jorgenson snapped noticing his servant was not following him.

"Master has given Dopey a sock".

Jorgenson stopped and turned around "I didn't give you..." He stopped talkin as the house-elf pulled a sock from the diary.

Master has given Dopey clothes. Dopey is free".

Jorgenson turned to look at the two boys since Merida couldn't hide a missing sock on her school uniform. Jack and Hiccup both lifted their pant legs to reveal two pairs of socks. Mr. Jorgenson growled and marched towards them.

"You cost me my servant!" He yelled

"What do you mean Lord Jorgenson. All of our socks are still here" Jack said catching on to what Hiccup had planed to do.

and pulled out his wand from the walking cane holster. He was about to cast a spell when the sound of clapping stopped him.

Grimhilde had an amused smirk on her face as she clapped at what was going on. Mr. Jorgenson looked shocked and I think a slight bit of fear flashed across his face, but I was to far to really see what was going on.

"Well done Hiccup" Grimhilde said in a sweet voice, a smirk on her face "I'll let you have this victory. The house-elf out served his usefulness a long time ago" she said. Mr. Jorgenson looked like he was about to say something but Grimhilde shut him up. "We'll talk about your defeat at the hands of three second years latter dear, and it will be an indepth discussion" she said smiling at him.

Jorgenson seemed to flinch at that smile and took a step back. Grimhilde then turned to Hiccup again. "Since this is the first time you have won against me, I see no harm in giving you a piece of advice my nephew. If you ever want to see tomorrow, Never Cross Me Again" she hissed out the last sentence plastering a sikening grin that had Jack, Merida, and Hiccup all taking a step back.

She turned back around motioned for her husband to follow her as she lead the way out.

I raced to the Slytherin common room with a grin on my face as I imagined my broths face when o tell him everything that happened today.

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

Walking into the Great Hall where a celebratory feast for the revival of the petrified students. Me and all the other students and ghost Ichabod Crane had been escorted by the Mediwitches to the Great Hall. I couldn't believe I was out for some of the school year granted the other students were out longer so they had a lot of make up work.

The minute I stepped into the hall I was tackledand nearly lost my balance by a flash of fiery hair. "Merida" I cried.

"I' so happy your back" Merida said her hug getting tighter.

"How was your beauty rest Punzie" Jack said coming over and ruffling my hair.

"I see you got my message" I said as Merida released me.

"We couldn't have bone it without you" Hiccup said giving me a hug

"Thanks" I said just Elsa and Anna walked up to us holding hands well Elsa still had her gloves on but still holding hands.

"Welcome back Rapunzel" Elsa said giving me a hug before addressing all of us. "Thank you all for saving my sisters life. The house of Arendelle owes all of you and Aladdin a life debt" Elsa said and giving Merida and I a curtsy, and Jack and Hiccup each got a kiss on the cheek. Jack's face turned beet red as he tried to mumble out tangible words.

Anna ran up to each of us and gave each a bear hug all while rambling her thanks. "Thank you for your help. I'll have my parents check all my school supplies every year. Don't want to pass out at Hogwarts and not remember a thing, or wake up in class yelling I'm up when really you've asleep all along". This continued for a while with Elsa just smiling at her sister.

A loud clink on a goblet silenced everyone as they looked towards the head table. Professor Elinor stood up and said "attention everyone, Headmaster North would like to say a few words". We all went to our respective house tables and waited for these announcements.

North stood up "Before the feast begins let us have around of applause for Professors, Pitch and Bloome, along with our three Mediwitches, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Whose Mandrake Draught has been successfully administrated to all who had been petrified". The students and other professors applauded Pitch, Bloome, and the three mediwitches who bowed their heads in thanks.

"Also I am pleased to reinstate Mr. Lorax as the Gounds Keeper" North said nodding to where Lorax sat to the side next to Gobber. Less students clapped for this but the rest made up for them.

"Also, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled" Norths said causing the students to clap loudly some more than others. Most at my table weren't pleased to here about the cancelled exams, except for those who were petrified.

it was now time to leave Hogwarts for summer break. I saw Anna and Elsa board the train together laughing at what the other had said they had gotten closer as these last few days. Elsa still wasn't ready to take of her gloves just yet, but I know she will get there eventually.

I waited on the platform for My friends. I didn't have to wait long because Hiccup was coming up with his trunk and his owl. Merida followed behind him. We waited for Jack after placing all our trunks on the train. "So what are you going to do for Summer break?" I asked.

"Gobber's going to take me to see the dragon sanctuary in Romanian. Dad will be starting me on Heir duties" Hiccup said the fist part happy the second sounded like he was exhausted just thinking about it.

"Mom will make me do the same. But dad says he'll ask an Auror if I could watch one of the training sessions" Merida said getting more excited.

"Sorry I'm late guys I got woken up by a rat yanking some hair from my head" Jack said rubbing his head where I'm assuming he lost his hair.

"You can tell us all about it when we get on the train" Merida said helping Jack put his trunk on the train. We all piled in and talked about what I missed and what we would do over the summer.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **the Evil Queen(Grimhilde) is going to be Lucius Malfoy in this story, while Spitelout Jorgenson will be sort of like Narcissa.**


End file.
